Nothing is EVER easy!
by YaoiChick1
Summary: On that fateful night we all know Harry became the boy who lived. But what if the Wizard world thought it was his twin, Jake? Abandon at an orphanage watch how the New Harry grows. BEING MOVED TO AO3 READ THERE!
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...if I did it would not be for younger readers~!

Warning: Yaoi and slight Child Neglect.

Couple: Draco/Harry

Summary: On that fateful night we all know Harry became the boy who lived. But what if the Wizard world thought it was his twin, Jake? Abandon at an orphanage watch how the New Harry grows.

_Nothing is EVER easy_

Chapter 1: Introduction

It was a very hectic night one 20th of July.

"Oh James, what are we going to do? Severus said He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will come for one of our babies!" a very beautiful and very pregnant red-haired woman was sobbing into her husbands shoulder.

"We'll do what we have to, Lily. Thats why we went into hiding with Alex remember?" James told her gently rubbing her back.

"That was before I found out I was pregnant! And with twins!" Lily screamed hysterically.

"Honey, please calm down! It's not good for you or the twins to panic" he said starting to panic himself. Suddenly they heard a small, almost frightened, voice say,

"Mama?"

Quickly turning towards the voice they saw there one, almost two, year old son Alex crawling towards them with tears in his eyes. Quickly snapping out of her shock Lily ran towards her son and instantly began checking for any injuries. Since becoming pregnant she had become twice as protective and anxious. Seeing that her son had no physical injuries simply held him in her arms and rocked them back and fourth, though for his comfort or for her own she couldn't tell.

"What are you doing out of bed, Sweetie?" she asked still rocking him.

"Loud. Scary." was the cryptic answer he gave back. Feeling the anxiety and paranoia start to claw up her body she prayed that it was she who was to loud and not something else that scared her son.

James, as if feeling his wife's growing stress asked his son softly, "what was too loud?"

Turning his large brown, tear filled eyes, his red hair whooshing in his face, to his father and mumbled "Mama" seeing the look on Lily's face he knew she was relieved. Deciding the whole family had enough excitement for the night he ushered Lily towards there bedroom, letting Alex stay with them.

A week or so later, on July 31st, two precious little boys came into the world. The older twin, Jake Remus Potter, was a healthy boy of 8 pounds and 5 ounces. He had his mother's fine hair though it was black like his fathers. He also had his fathers brown eyes. When he came into the world he let _everyone_ know about it. James and Lily decided to make Remus the godfather so there has someone who could keep him out of trouble('Lily's words, I swear!' James had shouted at his two friends amused faces). The younger twin, Harry Sirius Potter, on the other hand was a baby of 5 pounds and 6 ounces. He had his fathers unruly black hair and his mothers stunning emerald green eyes. When he had been born he was silent. They had been afraid he was a still born until they saw him shift slightly and the gentle rise of his chest. The doctors had told them that Harry had weak lungs that could develop into asthma among other health risks. James and Lily had decided to make Sirius the godfather and before you all go 'are they crazy?' they saw the way Sirius held Harry tenderly as if he were afraid he would break and saw the tender and loving look in his eye's when he looked at him, promising to keep him safe even if it cost him his life. After seeing that soft side of the usually crazy, temperamental, fun-loving Sirius there were no other option in there eyes. When they told such to their friend Severus Snape, who was holding onto the twins older brother who was also his godson Alex Severus Potter, scoffed and bitterly said that he had no choice but to agree.

"Mama, who 'dey?" little Alex asked sitting with his mother and father looking at the twins.

"These Alex are your new little brothers. This one is your brother Jake and the one your daddy is holding is Harry. You gotta be nice to them okay?" his mother answered.

"Baby brotha's? Bu' mama! They so small." Alex said grabbing one of his brothers little tiny hands, Harry's he think it was, and just held it.

"Yes they are small. So as there older brother you gotta make sure they stay safe, kay Alex?" his father told him.

"Okay daddy." Alex whispered to absorbed in watching his younger brother squeeze his hand. Noticing the baby opening it's eyes he saw they were green just like his mama's!

"Are we gonna go home now?" Alex asked watching his younger brothers sleep, switching his attention from one brother to the other every five minutes.

"Not yet baby. We have to wait for your mommy to get better. Then we can go home." James told his son smiling as he watched his oldest play with his youngest fingers and his middles toes.

"Oh, okay" Alex mumbled. When their oldest son fell asleep they asked the doctor on how soon _could_ they go home.

"Well in normal cases after the mother has had time to rest the would be able to leave in 3-8 days. But because of your sons lungs we need to keep him over for about two weeks for supervision." she told them. Just when they thought nothing could get worse.

Three Weeks Later:

"Look boys! We're finally home." Lily smiled at the two bundles in her's and James's arms. Severus (who was carrying a sleeping Alex), Lupin, and Sirius followed close behind them. "Lily, don't smother the poor boys!" laughed Sirius.

"Oh hush up you! There my children if I want to smother them with love I will." Lily puffed. While she didn't want to admit it out loud the four men easily saw...she was afraid. Afraid the Dark Lord would come for one of the two new most important people in their lives.

31of October:

"James! James where are you?" Lily cried. She had just been setting the twins up for bed when she heard the wards go off.

"Right here! Here take Alex and the twins and stay there!" James said running towards her carrying Alex with him. Handing him over to his mother he pushed her towards the stairs. Running towards her youngest son's room she heard the doors below being blow open. Praying for her husbands life she managed to get to the room and put up wards around the door. Putting Alex in the crib with Jake she ran over to Harry's crib to also put him with his brothers when the door was blown open. Managing to place Harry with his brothers while also grabbing her wand she raised it and placed herself between the madman and her three sweet babies. Her angels.

"Move aside mud-blood and I may decided to spare your pitiful life." came the most creepy and coldest voice Lily has ever had the misfortune to hear.

"No! You will not get my children. Not while I'm alive!" she screamed shooting a cutting curse at him. Easily dodging the attack he flicked his wand saying a spell she didn't recognize and she was sent flying back and went unconscious. Walking towards the three defenseless children he pondered who he should kill first. Before making a decision the smallest of the three eyes popped open to peer at the strange creature standing over then. Deciding to just kill that brat first he raised his wand and whispered 'Avada Kadavra'

What he didn't expect was for his curse to surround the child then rebound and hit him! Thinking quickly he murmured a spell to not get completely destroyed. All that was left was a small lightning shaped scar on little Harry's forehead while he was unconscious from all the power he used. While he was regaining power he never noticed a man wearing a purple robe with a long beard enter the room.

'So Voldemort was already here. But who is the chosen one?' Dumbledore wondered. 'The prophesy said he would _mark_ his equal so look for a mark' looking at the twin boys he saw that young Jake, who was still awake and screaming, had a 'v' shaped mark on his head. Assuming that was the mark he thought 'Jake is the boy-who-lived! He needs to be trained. But before that I must get rid of the twin. He'd only get in the way' so grabbing Harry he quickly apperated him to his office and left him there for the time being. Going back to the Potters he transfigured a doll to look like Harry and placed it in the crib.

Lily, who was starting to awake, instantly saw him and ran over to check her babies. But before she could reach them Dumbledore stopped her and shook his head at her sadly.

"What are you doing? Let me go! My babies need me!" Lily shouted tugging on her arm to get loose.

"Before you see them I think you should know some things. Firstly Jake is the Boy-Who-Lived. Secondly, he will need to be trained for while the Dark Lord is gone for the moment he will come back. Thirdly, Jake and Alex are fine but Harry..." Dumbledore left off.

"What? What about Harry? What happened to my baby?" Lily screeched at him tearing free and going to the crib. Looking inside she saw Alex and Jake huddled together on one side and on the other...her little baby lying on his back looking to be sleeping. Shakily lowering her hand she put it on the boys cold, lifeless cheek and broke into heart-breaking sobs screaming "My baby! My baby!" that is the scene that James walked into and after being filled in by Dumbledore instantly ran over to Lily and held her, letting her cry into his chest as his own tears fell silently down his cheeks.

After watching the heart-breaking moment for a minute more, Dumbledore went back to his office to take care of Harry. After apperating there he picked up the still recovering child he apperated them to number 4 Privet Drive. Leaving him on the door step with a note saying his name was Harry and that his family had just be murdered he left.

The next morning, Petunia Dursley came out of the house to see the little baby. Not wanting anything to do with magic or anything related to her sister she had her husband Vernon take the young boy and dropped him at the orphanage with the same note left on his little body.

-Authors-Note-

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! This is really just to test the waters and if I get feed back I'll continue. Like, Loved, Hated? Continue, Don't Continue, Take It Down? Please tell me!


	2. Life in the Orphanage

Chapter 2: Life at an Orphanage

It had been four years since little Harry had been abandoned at the orphanage and in just a month he would be turning five years old. He had made a lot of friends there: a little boy named Nick who was abandoned the night before him, a little boy named Alan(both of which were the same age as him), a set of twins named Fill and Dill, and a boy named Josh(all three were two years older than the other three). Nick, a blonde haired boy that went to the nape of his neck with the bluest eyes that would make the ocean jealous, was a quite little boy who never talked to adults unless you spoke to him first and was usually the one you went to for help in the academic area. Alan, a brown haired boy that went to just behind his ears and chocolate brown eyes, was the 'defender' of the group. When ever the younger kids were picked on he would be there to beat up the bullies and tell them to mess with someone there own size. Fill and Dill, two strawberry blondes with hazel eyes, we're the ones you went to for a laugh. If they saw anyone with a frown they'll come behind you and tickle you or pull pranks on each other in front of you. Josh, a black haired boy with natural blood red streaks and onyx eyes, was a protector of the younger kids and the one you went to when you need advice.

And last in the 'Hero Six' was young Harry Sirius Potter himself. With his black hair always falling in front of his emerald green eyes and his shy demeanor, he's the one everyone comes to when they need to cry or need a calming cheering up. When kids come to cry to him, he will gently rock them back and fourth in his arms, despite his small frame, and whisper soothing words in to their ears while rubbing their backs and sometimes singing a song or two. Currently those six boys were sitting in there shared room(all the boys had to share a room).

"Hey! I heard that old Mr. Jakins has a _girlfriend_!" Alan drawled out with a smirk.

"Really? Who'd want to be with that wrinkly old timer?" Fill asked with a grimace.

"Oh come on guys he's not _that_ bad" Harry try'd to sooth before the Jakin bashing begins.

"Harry, you _must_ be _joking_!" Dill exclaimed.

"He's the _devil_! The **devil** I swear it!" Fill exclaimed right after him.

"Now while I don't like the man either I certainly wouldn't call him the bloody devil." Nick said slowly while Harry nodded his agreement.

"Harry, Harry, Harry" Dill began.

"Nick, Nick, Nick" Fill said.

"You two don't know anything about the evil in life do you?" Josh asked, speaking for the first time.

"We live in an orphanage. I'm sure we know the evil in life very well." Nick sneered at them.

"You three may be older then us but that doesn't mean that you know everything." Harry quietly murmured.

"Oh ho. Little brats think they can play with the big boys huh?" Fill teased.

"Oh be quite Fill...or are you Dill?" Alan asked looking at Harry since he's the only one who could tell them apart.

"It's Fill." he said.

"Harrrrrry! Must you ruin our fun?" Dill whined playfully.

"Knock it off Fill, Dill. Leave the precious babies alone." Josh smiled teasingly.

This banter continued for the next hour or so. This is a regular occasion between the boys. Having been in the orphanage the longest with out being adopted yet they were as close as brothers and they always looked after each other. When one had a nightmare there was always one of the others near bye to listen and comfort them. If they received a harsh 'punishment' there was always someone to help cover and treat the bruises. When one of them(usually the three younger ones) gets picked on the others are there to defended them and occasionally get revenge via pranking torture. Most of the other boys at 'Surreys Orphanage for Boys' where jealous of the boys fantastic relationship.

"So Josh. You gonna tell us what you've been working on the past month?" Dill asked.

"_sigh_ I guess so. You know how everyone seems to be having more accidental magic than usual?" Josh asked. After getting nods from everyone in the room he continued, "Well I've been working on a piece that can _control_ that! And do even more."

Digging into his pocket he eventually pulled out a little bracelet. It was of gold and silver bands twirled together with blood red stones placed each time the bands meet.

"How is that going to stop accidental magic?" Alan asked skeptically.

"When I was making it I wove my magic into it. The gold is to suck in accidental magic and holds it until you can release it somewhere more safe and instead of holding it in your body that causes self mutilation it holds it in the band. The silver has every protection and shield charm I could find so your always protected. And the jewel in the middle stands for your own individuality. It'll be a different stone for all of us. And I've been able to make it a cross of flooing and apperatin. And the Ministry would never know! Also we'll be able to tell when one of the other's is in trouble. I've charmed the clasp so no one but it's owner can take it off and it won't come off unless takin off _and_ once you do take it off no one can touch it. I'm going to make one for everyone in the orphanage. This one here is just a prototype." he explained.

"Wow Josh! This little bracelet can **do** _all_ that?" Dill and Fill exclaimed as one while Harry, Nick, and Alan just sat with stunned faces.

"Yup! This is going to be my best creation yet!" Josh said excitedly.

"It'd be even better if it could tell us who'd adopt us." Alan said sullenly. All agreed sadly.

~With~The~Potters~

"Mommy! Who's gonna come to my party? Can Ron come?" little Jake came running towards his mother.

"Of course honey. Anything for our little boy. It is your day tomorrow." Lily smiled down at her second youngest. She never could start calling him her youngest. With a big smile on his face little Jake went to go play with his older brother. As soon as Jake left the room Lily let the smile slip from her face. Picking up an album she flipped to the front page. On it was her favorite picture. It had James holding little Jake kneeling next to Alex and her sitting next to him holding her little baby. Her little Harry. Feeling the tears starting to form she quickly started to wipe at her eyes. This had become a ritual for her every year on holidays, the twins birthday, and on the 31st of October. The day that monster stole her baby from her.

James had his own way of dealing with the grief. He'd take the boys flying and when he came home and went to bed he'd sleep with the tiny brown teddy bear with green eyes that Lily had made herself for Harry. He'd rock himself to sleep with it and silently cry when he didn't know Lily was still awake to hear or see him.

"Honey?" James had just walked, "are you okay?"

"Yes, yes I think I'll be okay. It's just...I never stop thinking about him. How he never got the chance for life. How we're never going to get the chance to see him grow. It just isn't fair James. He was just a little boy!" Lily finally let the tears fall. Quickly running over to her and wrapping her in his arms he gently rocked her back and fourth.

"I know...I know." James mumbled into her hair. Even after four years, it still felt as if it was just yesterday when there little boy was still with them.

-Authors-Note-

Hope you liked it~! Thanks to those who reviewed they always make me wanna update more and faster~! Since it's my goal to write the chapters longer on this story at _**least**_ 1,000 words each it's a great encouragement and motivating to see fans want to read it! And thanks to those who favorite and alerted the story as well!


	3. Almost ALLMOST damn!

Chapter 3: Almost...ALLMOST...damn!

After four more years have past-July 15th:

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to Josh! Happy birthday to you!" coursed a crowd of orphans. In the middle of the crowd sat a boy with black hair and blood red streaks with a cake sitting in front of him.

"Thanks you guys! Hey, what kind of cake is this?" Josh asked the kids around him. To his left were Fill and Dill, twins with strawberry blond hair. To his right were Nick, a little boy with blond hair, and Alan, a little boy with brown hair. And hugging his neck from behind was little Harry.

"It's angel food cake. Your favorite of course. Made courtesy of our own little Harry." Dill said.

"Really? You made this for me Harry?" Josh asked looking over his shoulder. Harry nodded while blushing slightly. He always made the cakes for the orphans birthdays. Leaning back some more Josh pulled Harry forward enough to place a small kiss on top of his head making the younger boy blush harder, "Thanks little brother" he murmured into his ear.

"Hey are we gonna eat or what?" came a call from the crowed. Laughing, Josh quickly made a wish and blew out his candles. Cutting out pieces they gave them out to have there own little party.

-Night-Time-

Everyone in Surrey's Orphanage for Boys was deeply asleep never suspecting the changes that were about to occur. Walking up the drive was an old woman wearing an odd to the muggle world black witch's hat and long black robe. She murmured a weird chant under her breath and the door unlocked and opened on it's own. Quickly stepping in she glanced at the parchment in her hand again that read 'Josh, Fill, Dill' on it with small pictures next to each name. Walking up the staircase to where she guessed where the boys were sleeping she kept her footsteps light as to not wake up the Muggle care taker. It astounded her that in a muggle orphanage, all the orphans were wizards! It was unheard of. Shaking her head to focus back on the task at hand she slipped into the room that held the boys in it. Easily finding the ones she was looking for(they slept in the same row after all) she went over to wake them so they could quickly leave before she was seen.

Walking towards the first boy, one of the twins, a noise distracted her. At first she thought it was just the wind or one of the boys turning in her sleep. But then she heard a voice.

"Who are you?" the soft, almost shy, voice said from directly behind her. Quickly turning around she saw three boys staring up at her. One boy with black hair and emerald green eyes, looking at her in curiosity, who had been the one to speak to her. One with blonde hair and blue eyes who was trying to get the sleep out of his eyes. And the final boy had brown hair and brown eyes glaring up at her trying to kill her with his eyes alone.

"Forget who she is. I wanna know what she's doing here!" the glaring boy said hotly.

"My name is Professor McGonagall. I just need to talk to some of your friends here and then I'll leave. Go back to bed." she said first gesturing towards the still sleeping boys and then pointing towards the three empty beds that the boys obviously came from.

"What do you need with Josh, Fill and Dill?" the glaring boy demanded.

"Alan, stop yelling before you wake up the dead. There's no need to be so angry." the sleepy boy said.

"No need to scream? Nick, she could be a murder for all we know!" Alan screamed at him pointing at McGonagall like she was an animal at the zoo you've never seen before.

"Ma'am, maybe it would be better if you told us what exactly it is you want with our friends." Harry spoke to her.

"Don't talk to her Harry!" Alan screamed again.

"What the _hell_ do you three think you're doing! Who the hell is _this_?" someone yelled behind them. Turning back towards the beds they saw Josh, Fill, and Dill were all awake and were glaring at McGonagall. Josh having been the one who spoke growled out again while waving the boys over to them and away from the weird woman "and why are you _talking_ to her at all? You know better!"

Getting frustrated McGonagall quickly intervened before they started a bigger argument and woke up the rest of the boys.

"Be quite! Sit down and just let me explain. You are making this more difficult than it needs to be."

"Why should we listen to you? We don't even know who you are." Fill snapped at her.

"My name is Professor McGonagall. I am one of the teachers at Hogwarts which is a school for wizards. You three have been invited to come and study there. I am here to give you you're acceptance letters and to take you to get you're school supplies." McGonagall explained pulling out three letters and handing them to Josh, Fill, and Dill.

Looking over the letters, the six boys formed a circle and talked to quietly for her to hear.

"What do you think? Think it's real?" Dill asked.

"Looks real." Josh said glancing back to the letter.

"I don't buy it. Why would anyone from our orphanage be accepted into this fancy school for? How do they even know you're names when none of us have ever met them?" Alan asked.

"And why come during the middle of the night?" Nick asked.

"They have a point." Fill said glancing at McGonagall with distrust in his eyes.

"But why come all this way just to trick us? It's a _magic_ school so maybe that's how they knew you're names. And how do you think Mr. Jakins would react if she came and said she was taking you three to a magic school?" Harry asked.

"That is true. I think we should go with her...at least to see if she's being truthful. And if not we'll distract her and run back here." Josh said finally. Facing McGonagall again Josh told her "We'll belive you for now."

"Good. Now come on you three. We have to hurry." McGonagall said hurriedly.

"Harry, Nick, and Alan come too." Dill said quickly. Seeing that she was going to argue Fill quickly finished "they go too or we don't go at all."

Seeing that she was running out of time she caved at ushered the six children through the door.

Once outside the building she lead them to an ally way about two blocks down. Going down the dark ally they stopped and she bended down to pick up what looked like shoe lace.

"Alright, now all of you are going to have to keep hold of this in some kind of way to get where we're going." she instructed. Confused the boys did as they were told, with Josh, Fill, and Dill putting one hand on Harry, Alan, and Nicks shoulder, and suddenly they all felt a pull on their belly buttons as soon as the sun was poking through the horizon and soon they were in a crowded street.

"What was_ that_?" Dill asked playing the part of the naive child.

"That was a port-key." McGonagall said walking a little ahead of them causing them to have to run to catch up.

-At-The-Burrow-

"Mom! Fred and George put a frog in my biscuit!" cried a young feminine voice.

"Fred! George! Leave you're sister alone!" Molly Weasley called out. Coming into the kitchen seeing her husband Arthur and her children: Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny. Glaring at her twin boys they gave their most innocent look, "Don't even _try_ giving me that innocent look. It dosen't work on me anymore." pouting slightly the twins started eating their breakfast again. Soon they all heard a screeching sound and turned towards the window just in time to see their family owl hit the window.

"Ah Bill go fetch him for me will you, dear?" Molly asked her eldest.

"Sure mum." he said already headed there. Picking up the poor owl, he took the papers from him and handed them to Charlie so he could get him something to eat.

"Oh look! The Hogwart letters came early this year." Charlie commented handing each one to Bill, Percy, and Fred 'n George who were going to be going for the first time this year.

"I wonder why...?" Molly pondered.

"Who cares? Can we go to Diagon Ally today?" Fred and George asked in unison.

"Well...I suppose so. Come on then. Lets get a move on!" Molly smiled. Everyone started rushing into action to leave. After everyone was finished getting ready they all went through the Floo. Only to run into the Potters!

"James! Lily! What are you doing here?" Molly asked hugging Lily tightly while Arthur and James patted each other on the back. Laughing Lily answered, "We're picking up some new books for Alex to read."

Looking over to where their kids were they saw that they were surrounding Alex and Jake and playing around with each other.

"So what brings you to Diagon Ally?" James asked.

"Getting school supplies. The letters came early this year." Arthur told them.

"Oh, really? Wonder why that is?" Lily asked.

"Haven't the slightest idea. Would you like to come with us for their shopping. I'm sure it'll make Ron and Ginny happy to have Jake around." Molly asked.

"Sure, we'd love to!" Lily said cheerly. So gathering up all the kids they started on their shopping. Deciding to go get robes out of the way they head to Madame Malkin's.

-With-The-Hero-Six-

"Alright. I've written out where you should go for all you're materials. I trust you'll be able to find you're way around? " McGonagall asked.

"We'll be fine." Fill and Dill dead panned her. Nodding she quickly said "You can meet me at The Leaky Cauldron when you're done." then she was on her way.

"Okay guys. Let's get robes first. I read once that Madame Malkin's was the best to go to for them." Josh said. When the other's nodded he looked down on the younger three and told them with his most strictest voice, "stay with us at all time. No wondering around. Understand?" when they nodded they headed off towards Madam Malkin's. When they got there, there were two red heads already there.

"Hogwarts dearies?" a woman came up and asked them with a smile. Nodding she went on, "You boys can go stand on those stools over there and someone will be right with you. You're young charges can go sit over there in the waiting room." pointing to where the two red heads were being measured and then over to where a row of chairs where stationed.

Walking over to where the witch wanted Josh, Fill, and Dill waited patiently for this to be over.

"Hello. Hogwarts?" the twins asked them. Nodding the twins smiled and said, "us too. Our names are Fred and George Weasley. And yours?"

"I'm Josh Surrey." Josh said remembering how McGonagall told them they would be using their orphanages name as their last names.

"And we're Fill and Dill Surrey" the twins said in unison.

"Nice to meet you." Fred said.

"So what house do you guys think you'll be in?" George asked.

"Not sure." they answered as one.

"What about you guys?" Dill asked.

"Our whole family has been in Gryffindor." Fred said.

"Ah nice." Josh said thinking more on the family part of the sentence.

"Yeah it's alright." they said as one.

"Alright boys you're done." the witch came and told the Weasley twins.

"Ahhh. Guess we'll see you three on the train?" they asked as the got down from the stools.

"Sure." they nodded smiling. Smiling back at them the Weasley twins left the shop with there new robes that the Potter's had bought for them. Soon they where done as well and left with Harry, Nick and Alan in tow.

"Hey who were those two you guys were talking to?" Alan asked as they walked to get the boys wand's.

"There names where Fred and George Weasley. I think this school won't be so bad." Josh said with a smirk on his face. Soon they boy's finished their shopping and met back up with McGonagall who took them back to the orphanage until it was time for them to go to school.

-Weeks-Later-

"Come on Fill, Dill!" Josh yelled up the stairs. They were going to be late for the train! Soon he heard two sets of feet pounding down the stairs and a course of, "we're coming! We're coming!"

Beside Josh was Harry, Nick, and Alan who were going to go with them to the train station to see them off. Just then the twins came down. Grabbing the gold and silver twisted bracelet's with a different stone where the twines meet they shouted "Kings Cross Station!" and they were gone.

When they arrived they followed the instructions that McGonagall had given them when she took them back to the orphanage. The searched for platform 93/4 and when they found it they found a hoard of red heads and two black haired males about to go through.

"Alright everyone! Bill you go first." a plump woman said. Next to her where a small red haired boy and smaller red haired girl. As they look down the line of red heads they saw two the recognized.

"Hey Fred! George!" they shouted to the twins.

-With-The-Weasleys-

"Alright everyone! Bill you go first." Molly said to her oldest son. Holding Ron and Ginny back and out of the way as Lily held Jake and Alex back Bill, Charlie, and Percy ran though. Right before George went through they heard a yell.

"Hey Fred! George!"

The two mentioned boys turned towards the sound and grinned when they saw there new friends they had met at Madam Malkin's.

"Hiya Josh, Fill, Dill." Fred and George said in unison when the boys ran up.

"Ah these must be their new friends they've been talking about. You go on it Lily, James. We'll meet you there." Molly said. Nodding, Lily and James took Jake, Alex, Ron, and Ginny through.

"Who are these little guys?" Fred asked when their friends finally reached them.

"This is Alan, Nick, and Harry. Their our little brothers." Josh said pointing them out.

"Cool. It's nice to meet you guys." Fred and George smiled down at them while the smiled back up.

"Fred. George. Come on. The trains about to leave!" Molly urged her kids in to the plat form. When all nine had gotten on to the plat form they quickly ran to get a seat.

"Okay Nick, Harry, Alan. When you can't see the train anymore hurry and go home okay?" Dill whispered to them as they hugged each other good bye.

"We know" they answered.

"Good. We have to go but we love you guys okay?" Josh said pulling Fill onto the train.

"We love you too." they again said as one. Soon the train was off and they ran to keep up with it waving goodbye(like many other siblings that were too young to go) and when they were out of sight they instantly went home like they were told never once seeing the family that held an astonishing resemblance to Harry.

* * *

><p>~Author's~Note~<p>

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! This one was a looooooooong one! Next chapter is the one you've all been waiting for ;). Also just curiosity... which house would you like to see Harry, Nick, and Alan in?


	4. We're off to Hogwarts!

Chapter 4: We're off to Hogwarts!

-Two-Years-Later-

"Tell us again! Tell us about Hogwarts!" Harry, Nick, and Alan coursed all of which have just gotten their acceptance letters.

"Alright. It's a _big_ castle that's so extraordinary that there's no words to describe it. Now for you little firsties you'll walk to the great hall and wait to be sorted." Fall started spreading his arms as wide as they could go.

"You're going to be sorted by an old looking hat into one of four houses. Gryffindor which Josh is in, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff which me and Fill are in. After everyone has been sorted Dumbledore will give the usual warnings about staying away from the forbidden forest and etc. and then he says some wonky words then the feast begins." Dill said twirling his hand by the end.

"Before we continue let me give you guys a warning. Don't trust Dumbledore. I don't know how or why just yet but he seems really fishy." Josh warned them.

"Fishy how?" Nick asked.

"Fishy like manipulative." Fill and Dill said in unison glaring at the ground.

"Last year he acted really strange towards a Gryffindor named Alex Potter. He's the older brother of The-Boy-Who-Lived which by the way is going to be in you're year." Josh told them.

"Who's The-Boy-Who-Lived?" Nick asked tilting his head like a confused child.

"His name is Jake Potter and apparently he's the one who defeated Voldemort who was a really dark wizard. No one else was able to defeat him. Not even the most powerful of the Light wizards!" Dill explained.

"How could some one _our_ age defeat someone who's _all powerful_? I don't belive it for a second." Alan sneered.

"That's what people say. And to make it more unbelievable, Dumbledore was the one who declared him the Boy-Who-Lived. Another reason I don't trust him. I mean, why give a kid that much of an ego?" Fill asked waving his hand in a dismissing manner.

"Well at least the bad wizard is dead." Nick said.

"Ha! Not according to Dumbledore! Voldemort is coming back and Jake Potter has to fight him to kill him once and for all. Who the _hell_ sends a _kid_ to some _psychotic killer_ to become a _psychotic killer_ and then approve and encourage it?" Josh ranted shaking his head in disgust.

"That's why we want you guys to stay far, far, _far_ away from Dumbledore and the Potters if you guys can help it. Better off not getting involved." Dill told them.

"We would have anyways. This Boy-Who-Lived sounds like a stuck-up brat." Alan growled.

"Don't say that Alan. You don't even know him so it's not fair to make a judgment already." Harry scolded his friend. It had always been a pet-peeve of his when people made judgments on others before they even knew them. They just base it of what cloth they wear, who their parents are, who they hang out with, or by what they hear which are most likely a bunch of rumors.

"Sorry Harry. You're right." Alan sighed not bothering to argue with him. It was an argument they had far to often and he never seemed to win against Harry.

"Anyway, it's time for you brats to get to bed. We have to get up early tomorrow to go to Diagon Alley." Josh said suddenly standing. After the course of 'Awww! Why?' he started waving them off into the room and got them settled them into bed. Soon after Fill, Dill, and himself did the same.

-Next-Day-

"Here we are again people! Diagon Ally." Fill and Dill coursed to their younger companions.

"Only now it's your turn to get the works. Let's get robes first. Always better to get those out of the way first." Josh said walking towards Madam Malkin's.

-With-The-Potters-

"Mom! Dad!" an eleven year old Jake screamed trying to find his parents, which is _very_ difficult seeing as they live in a mansion.

"Yes, Jake?" James asked coming out of the room that Jake just speed by.

"There you are! Can we go to Diagon Alley today? Can we? Please!" Jake asked jumping up at his father with a pout on his lips.

"Not today Jake. We're going tomorrow with the Weasley's remember?" James asked shaking his head bemused at his son's excitement.

"Oh, yeah. Okay." Jake said slightly disappointed.

"Hey, how about we go out flying for a while?" James asked knowing it would instantly change his son's mood and he was not disappointed.

-At-Madam-Malkin's-

"Sorry dearie. We only have one stool open. If you wouldn't mind going one at a time?" the Madam Malkin's said.

"That's alright. Harry, you go first." Josh said slightly pushing him forward.

"Go on over there dear." the witch said pointing to the only open spot that was next to a young blond boy. Going over and getting on the stool he waited patiently for his fitting.

"Hogwarts?" the blond boy asked.

"Yes." Harry answered seeing he was the only one the boy would be talking to.

"Me as well. Which house do you think you'll be in?" he asked.

"I don't know. I _want_ to be in Ravenclaw. But I've got friends in Gryffindor and Hufflepuff so those would be fine too. Though my friends say I could easily be in Slytherin too and that would be fine as well." Harry considered out loud.

"You really _don't_ have any idea were you're going do you? I know _I'll _be in Slytherin. My whole family has been there." the blond said proudly.

"Really? But what if you don't?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well...I guess if I some how against the laws of nature didn't get in Slytherin I'd want to be in Ravenclaw." the blond said taken aback. Nodding Harry didn't reply.

"So...don't you think it's unfair that first years can't have there own broom?" the blond said. After he said that a young witch came over and started his fitting.

"Yeah it is kinda unfair. I think we should be able to have our own and just not fly them until after the lessons." Harry agreed.

"Exactly. I want to be on the Quidditch team in second year. My father said it would be unlawful if I didn't make it on." the blond nodded back.

"I would like to be on the Quidditch team too! I wanna be the seeker." Harry smiled. Ever since Josh, Fill, and Dill had told the boys about Quidditch after first year, Harry had wanted to be a seeker thinking how great it would be to fly after that little golden snitch.

"Me too..." was all the blond was able to get out before another witch came over and and told the blond he was all finished.

"Well I suppose we'll see each other at Hogwarts." the blond said.

"Wait! You never told me your name." Harry called to him. Turning he yelled back,

"Draco Malfoy! And you?"

"Harry! Harry Surrey!" after he yelled back to him Draco smiled and left. Walking to the stool Draco just left, Nick gave him a curios look and said, "who's your new friend?"

"That was Draco. Draco Malfoy." Harry smiled. Soon they were all fitted and went to get wand's. Getting to Olivers after Nick and Alan had there wand's(I know nothing of wand's so I can't say what they are) Harry went to get his. After many mishap's he pulled one out and said "I wonder..." handing the wand to Harry he watched as he twirled it and a golden light appeared around them.

"Very curious." Oliver said, eye's wide as the gazed at Harry.  
>"Excuse me, but what's curious?" Harry asked him.<p>

"This wand is an eleven inch, Holly wood with phoenix feather core. What's curious is this wand has a brother. The owner of that wand is the Dark Lord himself. This wand was made for The-Boy-Who-Lived. It's astonishing that the wand should chose _you_ as it's owner instead of him for only this wand can defeat the Dark Lord." Oliver said still looking shell shocked. Before Harry could ask anything else Josh pulled out a couple of Gallons, put them in front of the old man and rushed them out of the shop. They soon finished their shopping and went back to the orphanage with many questions on their minds.

-At-Hogwarts-Express-

"Remember just get a running start to get on the platform okay?" Josh asked for the _nth_ time.  
>"We know, Josh." Harry, Nick, and Alan groaned together. After getting onto the platform they rushed to get a compartment.<p>

"Alright guys after we help you little firsties find a seat we're gonna go find Fred and George okay?" Fill asked them. Seeing them nod they went to the back of the train where they found an empty compartment. After helping the younger boys get their luggage where they wanted it Josh, Fill, and Dill went to find their friends.

After only five minutes their compartment door opened and there stood a familiar blond boy along with two giant boys behind him.

"Draco!" Harry yelled seeing him.

"Hello Harry." Draco said also surprised but refusing to show it. A Malfoy never show emotions.

"Who's he Harry?" Alan asked looking between his friend and the weird boy who suddenly appeared.

"This is my friend Draco Malfoy. Draco these are my friends Nick Surrey and Alan Surrey." Harry introduced.

"Surrey? I thought _you're_ last name was Surrey." Draco asked confused.

"It is, sorta. We're orphans. From the same orphanage." Harry admitted reluctantly.

"What's an orphan?" one of the big boy behind Draco asked.

"Don't you know anything, Goyle?" Draco sneered after seeing his new friend and his companion's tense slightly at the question.

"An orphan is someone without parents." Nick answered the boys question even though he didn't want to.

"Everyone has parents. What did they move?" the other chubby boy asked.

"Crabbe! Enough!" Draco hissed when the other three boys lowered their heads low enough to where their hair hung in their eyes.

"I think you should leave now." Alan spoke softly that they had to strain there ears to hear what they said. Not wanting to get into a fight with his new friend, Draco began kicking the other boys out of the compartment all the while cursing them for being so stupid.

After the boys had left the three friends sat in silence before Alan broke it by saying, "how much stupider can you get? Who dosn't know about orphans?"

"Maybe there's no such thing as a wizard orphanage so maybe they really _don't_ know." Nick tried to rationalize.

"The blond obviously knew what we were talking about!" Alan growled out. Before their conversation could continue the compartment door opened again. They saw a bob of red hair and heard the person say,

"I swear Jake those people had no right to just take our compartment. We were there first!" the boy said coming in with a dark haired boy.

"Ron people are in this one too." the boy, Jake, said seeing the three of them sitting there.

"Oh. Sorry 'bout that. Do you guys mind if we sit here? Everywhere else is full and some jerk kicked us out of the one we were in before." Ron said.

"As a matter of fact..." Alan started angrily but was cut of by Harry who said, "we don't mind. It's not like we own the train."

They two other boys then sat down opposite of them and stared at them.

"You two have some sort of staring problem?" Alan growled at them.

"Bloody hell Jake. He looks just like your dad." Ron tried to whisper to his friend while pointing at Harry.

"Yeah, and he's got mum's eyes." Jake said not even trying to hide the remark or the staring.

"What are you two talking about? Stop pointing at Harry you idiot. Who are you guys anyway?" Alan asked as his left eye began to twitch.

"It's none of you're business and I'm not an idiot!" Ron yelled at Alan glaring at him.

"You're talking about my little brother so yes it is my business." Alan growled glaring back at him.

"Sorry. It's just...he looks so much like my parents. And as for you're question before I'm Jake Potter and this is my friend Ron Weasley." Jake said before his friend could get them into a fight. If they got into a fight they would kick them out and he wanted to know more about this Harry boy.

"Wait did you say Jake Potter? As in The-Boy-Who-Lived Jake Potter?" Nick asked slightly glaring remembering what Josh, Fill, and Dill had told them before. Seeing Harry's eyes widening he knew he remembered too.

"Yes." was all Jake said.

"We're going to have to ask you to leave." Harry said. He didn't want to be mean or to judge him but Josh had told them to stay away from the Potters.

"Why should we?" Ron asked rudely.

"We were here first now please get out!" Alan glared. Deciding a fight wasn't worth it Jake grabbed Ron and left the compartment. By that time they were almost at Hogwarts and got changed into their school robes.

"Firs' years! Firs' years this way! Onto the boats. Only four to a boat. Mind yer step!" a big giant man said ushering the first years over to where there were many boats in the lake going to Hogwarts. Harry, Nick, and Alan got into a boat with a young chubby boy with dark hair who stuttered a lot. He said his name was Neville Longbottom. What kind of name was Longbottom?

They soon were led to a long staircase by Professor McGonagall who was explaining what was going to happen when they got into the Great Hall, "you'll soon be sorted into you're houses. Now you're houses will be like you're family while you are at Hogwarts and you will gain house points for following rules and lose points for braking them." after she finished he speech she went to see if they were ready for the first years to be sorted.

"I wonder what house we're going to be in?" Nick asked.

"I want to know _how_ their sorting us." Alan said while Nick and Harry shook their heads, obviously Alan forgot what their older friends had told them. Apparently someone else was wondering the same thing because they heard someone say, "Fred and George say we'll have to wrestle a troll for the sorting." turning towards the voice they saw it was the boy that sat with them on the compartment. Ron Weasley.

"That's stupid Ron." the other boy who sat with them said, Jake Potter.

"So it's true then. Jake Potter's come to Hogwarts." came the voice of another one of their visitors to the compartment, Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Jake sneered at the boy.

"Nothing much. Just wondering if you're family had to pay for all of the Weasel's things." Draco said turning his nose in the air. Walking up some stairs to where the pair were fighting Harry stood behind Draco while Nick and Alan stood behind Jake and Ron to make sure if a fight happened their idiot friend wouldn't get involved.

"Harry?" Jake asked noticing the boy behind Draco. Quickly turning around to see the boy behind him as well.

"Harry! When did you get here?" Draco asked him.

"Not to long ago. What 'cha doing?" Harry asked not paying Jake or Ron any attention.

"Wait how do you two know each other?" Jake asked glaring at Draco.

"Not that it's any of you're _business_ but we met at Diagon Alley when we were getting our robes." Draco said sneering back at Jake. Seeing that Harry's friends, who he had just noticed behind Jake and Ron, were glaring at Jake too made him smirk which only made Jake and Ron more angry.

"You're _friends_ with Malfoy?" Ron glared at Harry as if he had cast an Unforgivable at his family. Before Harry had the time to respond, though he did glare at the red head, McGonagall came back and lead them into the Great Hall.

Walking into the Great Hall they all stared at the ceiling that held floating candles and a night-time sky.

"It's not really the night-sky. It's only enchanted to look like it is. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History" they heard a girls voice say. At the front of the hall they saw a tattered old hat sitting on a stool. All of a sudden the hat began to...sing?

"_Oh you may not think me pretty, _

_But don't judge on what you see, _

_I'll eat myself if you can find _

_A smarter hat than me. _

_You can keep your bowlers black, _

_Your top hats sleek and tall, _

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat _

_And I can cap them all. _

_There's nothing hidden in your head _

_The Sorting Hat can't see, _

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be. _

_You might belong in Gryffindor, _

_Where dwell the brave at heart, _

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry _

_Set Gryffindors apart; _

_You might belong in Hufflepuff, _

_Where they are just and loyal, _

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil; _

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, _

_if you've a ready mind, _

_Where those of wit and learning, _

_Will always find their kind; _

_Or perhaps in Slytherin _

_You'll make your real friends, _

_Those cunning folks use any means _

_To achieve their ends. _

_So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! _

_You're in safe hands (though I have none) For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

After the hat had finished it's song everyone began to clap and soon McGonagall was calling up student's to be sorted.

"Hannah Abbot...HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Terry Boot...RAVENCLAW!"

"Hermione Granger...GRYFFINDOR!"

"Neville Longbottom...GRYFFINDOR!"

"Draco Malfoy...SLYTHERIN!"

"Pansy Parkinson...SLYTHERIN!"

"Jake Potter...GRYFFINDOR!" Jakes name had caused everyone to go silent and when it called out Gryffindor everyone in Gryffindor cheered.

"Alan Surrey...GRYFFINDOR!"

"Harry Surrey" gulping in nerves Harry walked up to the stool as McGonagall put the hat on his head. Soon he heard a voice in his head, "well aren't you interesting? Hmm let's see...loyal as a Hufflepuff though not quite as trusting. As cunning and resourceful as a Slytherin yet the courage and nobleness of a Gryffindor. Ah but what's this? A strong love of knowledge. Well I must say the choose must be...RAVENCLAW!" hoping down he ran to his table and listened to the rest of the sorting not knowing there were two disappointed boys at both Slytherin and Gryffindor.

"Nick Surrey...RAVENCLAW!" clapping Harry was excited his friend was in the same house as him.

"Ron Weasley...Gryffindor!"

"Blaise Zambini...Slytherin!"

That was the last of the sorting. Everyone went to go to their dormitory to get the sleep they desperately needed.

* * *

><p>-Author's-Note-<p>

Hope you enjoyed~! Harry finally meet Jake and Draco! Next chapter we meet the teachers ;)


	5. Can it be

Chapter 5: Can it be...No it can't...Can it?

"Wake up Harry!" Nick yelled trying to wake his deeply asleep friend.

"Weave me 'lone, Nick." Harry murmured into his pillow tiredly. Shaking his head in a amusement at his friend he grinned a mischievous smile and raised his wand.

"_Aguamenti_" he muttered and water shot out of the tip of his wand and onto a sleeping Harry.

"Ahhhhh!" Harry screamed falling out of bed from the shock.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty!" Nick smiled cheerly. Snickering at the glare Harry gave him he reached down to help him off the floor.

"Was that really necessary?" Harry growled out. He most definitely was not a morning person and would prefer to sleep till noon if only people would let him.

"You try waking someone like you someday and you'll see just how necessary it is." Nick smirked at him pushing him in the direction of the showers.

"We get our time-tables today right?" Harry asked, rubbing his wet hair dry from getting out of the shower.

"Yeah. Come on, get dressed! I'm hungry." Nick wined throwing the clothes Harry had set out the night before at him. Chuckling at his friends impatience he quickly got dressed and they hurried to the Great Hall to get some food. Waving at Alan they sat at Ravenclaw table and began filling their plates.

"Hello." a voice came from in front of them. Looking up they saw an older brunette smiling at them.

"Hello." Harry and Nick said in unison.

"I'm Cho Chang and I'm in my fourth year. Nice to meet you." she introduced.

"I'm Harry Surrey."

"And I'm Nick Surrey." they told her.

"You guys came during the right year, ya know?" Cho said. Nick and Harry exchanged confused looks to each other.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"This year Hogwarts is doing a preliminary project of joining people of all the houses in classes instead of just joining Gryffindor and Slytherin. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Only the first years are doing it this year but that may change if it works this year." Cho explains to them.

"So there's going to be members of all four houses in a class?" Nick asked. Nodding Cho smiled and said, "that's why you guy's are lucky you came this year. It'll be a great experience."

No one was able to say anything else because Flitwick came with their time-tables. Leaning toward each other, Nick and Harry began comparing and saw they had the same schedule. Seeing that they had Transfiguration first they hurried with their food and went to class.

"I wonder what classes Alan has?" Nick wondered as they tried to find the Transfiguration room.

"I hope he has some classes with us. Draco too." Harry said.

"Draco? You mean the blond right?" Nick asked giving his friend a knowing smile.

"Yeah him." Harry smiled back, ignoring the knowing look he was getting.

"Well, yeah it would be nice to see him too. I hope that Potter and Weasley are _not_ in our classes." Nick said.

"I understand Potter. We were told to stay away from them. But why Weasley?" Harry asked.

"If it wasn't for the fact he was a Potter I think we could have been friends. But Weasley is so judgmental and loud and annoying." Nick said scowling as he counted off the reasons he disliked Ron. Finally finding the room they went to the middle of the room and took a seat waiting for the other students to come.

"Is that a cat sitting there?" Nick asked looking to where an orange looking cat sat on top of the teacher's desk.

"Yeah. It's probably one of the teacher's pets. Flitch has a cat so the other teacher's might have one too." Harry said looking away from the cat. Soon other students started coming in and taking their seats.

"Harry!" a voice called from behind them. Turning around they saw Draco about to take a seat beside Harry.

"Hi Draco." Harry smiled up at him. Smiling back Draco sat.

"Let me see you're time-tables." Draco said while pulling out his own. Handing it over to the blond boy he watch as his eyes moved rapidly between the two pieces of parchment.

"We're in the same classes except for Herbology and History of Magic." Draco said handing Harry back his time-table.

"That's great! That means you'll be with me and Nick most of the time." Harry smiled. Leaning forward a bit to see past Harry, Draco finally saw the blond boy seating next to him.

"Hello. I belive we met on the train?" Draco asked Nick.

"That's right. It's nice to meet you with out you're cronies." Nick said reaching an arm around Harry to shake hands with Draco.

"Like-wise." Draco smiled at him while thinking, 'thank Merlin they weren't offended when Crabbe and Goyal were talking non-sense.'

Soon it was time for class but their teacher hasen't arrived yet. Suddenly, the door burst open and in came Jake Potter and Ron Weasley.

"Made it before McGonagall!" Ron said happily as they started looking for seats. The cat that had been sitting on the desk suddenly jumped and in it's place was Professor McGonagall.

"Wicked." Jake and Ron whispered in awe.

"Yes well...maybe I ought to transfigure one of you into a pocket watch so you'll be on time?" she asked.

"Sorry, we got lost." Jake murmured.

"Then perhaps a map. I do hope you won't need one to find you're seats?" she said giving them a pointed look. Quickly sitting in the open seats, which were right behind Harry and Draco, and class began.

"It's not fair Ron. Why would he be friends with _Malfoy_ and not _me_?" Jake whispered to his red headed friend while glaring at Draco's back.

"I don't know mate. Malfoy probably brain washed him with lies. Why are you so interested in him anyway?" Ron whispered back.

"He looks like my parents. Too much so to be a coincidence." Jake said.

"But you're mom's sister dosen't look like her and her husbands fat. You're dad dosn't have any siblings. And you don't have any other siblings other than Alex. It _has_ to be a coincidence." Ron told him.

"Maybe I have a long lost brother!" Jake grinned, excited at the thought.

"Yeah and maybe I'm really a king of a far away land." Ron said rolling his eyes. While it's a fun thought it isn't realistic and he didn't want his friend to get false hope.

"I mean it Ron. Look at him. The resemblance is _too_ great!" Jake said staring at Harry again. As if feeling the eyes on him, Harry turned and locked eyes with Jake. Giving Harry a smile he was disappointed when Harry quickly turned back around and started whispering to the two blonds beside him.

"He's staring at us again." Harry whispered. Subtly turning their heads to see out of the corner of their eyes Draco and Nick saw that Jake was staring at them again.

"What does he _want_?" Nick asked irritated.

"He's most likely mad because you want to be friends with me and not him. He's probably just jealous because not everybody is in love with him." Draco said turning back to the front of the class.

"We can't be the only people who don't." Nick said also turning back to the front.

"Other than the Slytherin's and your friend Alan pretty much everyone else worships him." Draco told them.

"If he has so many people who love him then why mess with us for?" Harry asked.

"Merlin only knows Harry. Merlin only knows." Draco said shaking his head. Soon class was over and the three boys headed down to the dungeons for potions.

"Come on! Let's sit in the front." Draco said urging the other boys to the front row. Already sitting there was Alan!

"Hey Alan." Nick and Harry said after sitting.

"Hi Nick, Harry." Alan said turning to face them. Seeing the blond on the other side of Harry he leaned forward slightly and asked, "Draco right?"

"Yes. Nice to meet you, Alan" Draco said with a small wave. After comparing time-tables and filling Alan in on what happened in Transfigurations the teacher came in with his robes blowing behind him.

"Woah that's cool." Alan said wide eyed at the Professor.

"That's Professor Snape. He's my godfather." Draco said proudly.

"Really? That's neat." Harry smiled.

"Yeah. But he's the godfather of the Potters older son Alex too. He's in Gryffindor too." Draco told him.

"Potter. He's such a pain." Alan growled out. Before the other boys could question him Snape began to talk about how Potions were about the fine arts. He once took a look towards them, most likely looking at Draco, when he saw Harry he faltered a bit then regained his composure. When he started shooting off questions to Jake, Ron, and Neville Longbottom he kept glancing every once and a while towards their little group. Before they knew it class was over and the little group of four went to their next class, Charms.

"It can't be. That can't be Harry. Harry's dead. My eyes were just playing tricks on me. I thought I was over this already. Obviously my subconscious is still pining his image every where." Snape paced around his private chambers. He couldn't belive his eyes. "It couldn't have been...could it? It never hurt to check. A simple family tree spell would tell me if it's true. But why disappoint myself like that? Should I? No. Yes. Yes, I will. Just to be sure." he said with a sound of finality in his voice as he set out to find the spell that will help him tell.

-Authors-Note-

Hope you enjoyed~! Ohhhh Snape's suspicious! Sorry this one's a little shorter than the others but it still meets my promise of at least 1,000 words with a total of 1,699 words.


	6. Interference

Chapter 6: Interference

All the classes were over and all the students went out into the court yard. Behind a tree near the black lake were Harry, Nick, Alan, and Draco. Normally this would all seem fine, except Harry and Nick had Alan practically pinned to the tree trunk!

"So Alan. Are you going to tell us willingly what made you hate Potter or are we going to force it out of you?" Nick asked casually as if he were asking about the weather.

"More so than usual, of course." Harry added quickly. All three boys knew that meant that he couldn't weasel out saying he was mad because of the train.

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you. Merlin! Now let go of me." Alan sighed trying to wiggle his way out from his best friends arms on either side of his head. It made for a funny sight considering he was taller and broader than his two scrawny friends. Giving him twin smirk's that would make any Slytherin proud(Draco included) they moved and let their friend sit and sat in front of him while waving Draco over to sit beside them to listen as well. Once they were seated in a half-circle around Alan he began to explain.

"The reason I don't like Jake Potter is that all day yesterday all he talked about was how Draco must have _brainwashed_ Harry and that's why he didn't want to be friends with him. He kept complaining to his brother how it's not right that a Malfoy has something he wants as if you were some new toy, Harry! He also kept going on and on about how you look soooo much like the Potters. And that Weasley boy kept agreeing with him. And if that wasn't bad enough he kept bragging to all the muggle-born's about how _great_ and _heroic_ he is for defeating Voldemort. Luckily for him, his brother told him to stop having a big head and also told him of saying _'if that's the attitude you had when you tried to make friends with this Harry you're going on about I don't blame him for not wanting to be friends with you.'_ It was hilarious! Saved him from the punch I was about to give him thats for sure." Alan said nodding his head.

"Hmm, not surprising really. Potter has always had a big head since everyone gives him everything he wants even though his parents try to keep him from being overly spoiled. But it's not as if they can keep him locked away from the public. Now don't get me wrong, I hate the Potters, but even I have to admit they treat their kids right. They treat them both equal and Alex came out okay for being raised around his celebrity little brother. And to be honest Harry does look a lot like the Potter family." Draco told them.

"Well he's not getting what he wants this time. He's not getting Harry. And so they look a like. So what? It's not like their really family." Nick said scowling while thinking 'and to think I thought we could have been friends with that guy!'.

"Of course not. Harry's too smart to fall for his tricks. And I never said they were." Draco said.

"While I hate that he thinks Draco brainwashed me I still don't really wanna judge him since I've never personally talked to him." Harry said chewing on his bottom lip.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. If you talk to him that'll just encourage him to keep bothering you." Draco warned.

"Can we get off the topic of Jake Potter now? It's making me wanna go after him." Alan interrupted before Harry could reply.

"Actually, me and Harry were planning to go to the library. You two wanna come?" Nick asked.

"Sure." Draco said shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah I guess." Alan sighed. Having two friends that loved to read meant he was at a library often so what would being at school be any different?

"Harry!" a voice called when they had gotten into the library. Groaning the group turned, expecting to see a certain Potter with a certain Weasley trailing after him, but were greeted with the sight of Neville Longbottom.

"Hey Neville. What's up?" Harry asked when Neville reached them relieved it wasn't Jake or Ron. He really didn't want to have to stop a fight or even more likely have to help clean blood of the floor.

"I was on my way back to the tower. I wanted to ask if you had seen Treaver?" Neville asked nervously. If he didn't find him his grandmother would kill him!

"Sorry Nev, haven't seen him. But I'll keep a look out for him though." Harry told the boy.

"Okay, thanks Harry!" Neville smiled before turning back and walking towards what Harry assumed was the Griffindor dorm's. The boys then went in to look around.

-With-Severus-

"This has to be it! This has to be the spell. Now all I have to do is get the boy alone to preform it." he murmured looking at the book never noticing the set of eyes watching him from the shadows.

-Back-To-Boys-In-Library-

"Come on, we've been here for _two_ hours!" Alan whined to his three friends who all had their noses shoved in a book. While he knew it wouldn't have taken Harry and Nick long to get lost in the books he didn't expect to lose Draco to them too. Obviously all four boys had different taste in what to read since Harry had chosen two Magical Creature books and one Quidditch book, Nick had gotten two giant History of Magic books, Draco had picked one Potions book and one Quidditch book, while he had read the only Quidditch book left.

"Fine Alan. Just give us a minute. I'm sure Harry and Draco have stuff they would like to check out just like I would." Nick sighed while closing his book, Draco and Harry quickly doing the same. Soon they were finished and saw how late it was.

"It's almost curfew! We'll see you two in the morning okay?" Nick said pulling Harry towards their dorm's not wanting to be caught out after curfew.

"Yeah, see ya." Alan said cracking his neck while Draco waved them goodbye while trying to fight off a yawn at the same time.

-Next-Morning-Great-Hall-

Everyone was enjoying breakfast when suddenly a note appeared next to Harry's plate.

"What's that Harry?" Nick asked after swollowing the food he had almost chocked on when the note appeared.

"Hold on, I'll read it out loud. It says, _'Dear , you are to report to Albus Dumbledore's office right before class is to start. The password is __Lemon Drops__.'_ and that's it." Harry said handing Nick the note when the boy held his hand out.

"Wonder what he wants? Sounds pretty suspicious." Nick said subtly giving Dumbledore a look of distrust.

"I don't know. But breakfast is almost over so I better get going." Harry said standing and walking towards the door, missing the looks of concern given to him by Nick, Alan, Draco, Josh, Fill, and Dill.

Quickly walking to the office and saying the password, he took his time going up the spiral staircase, nerves eating at his stomach making him nauseous. What could the headmaster possibly want with him? He hadn't done any thing. And it was only the third day since he's been there! Not being able to prolog the inevitable he finally made it to the office only to see it empty! Deciding it would be safer to just wait for the headmaster to show he sat and waited for a good hour. It was only then did the headmaster showed up.

"Ah . What do I owe the honor?" he asked smiling a little to innocently and grandfatherly that put Harry instantly on edge.

"Someone sent me a note telling me to come here Sir. I have the note here." Harry said bringing out the note he had received.

"I'm sorry, my boy, but I didn't send this to you. Someone must have been playing a prank on you." he said shaking his head at the note. Feeling that the old man was lying but deciding that he wouldn't question it just stood, apologized for wasting the mans time and walked as fast as he could without seeming to obvious. He wasted all that time and he missed his whole Transfiguration and Potions class! He jogged so he could hopefully make it to Charms.

-With-Severus-

"Damn that old man! Piling all this work on me right when I found the spell that would tell me if that was the Harry I think he is or if his looks and name are just a coincidence. If I didn't know any better I say the crazy man did it on purpose." Severus muttered while looking for a book on potions that make some one more cheery. Of all the things...of all the _people_...to send for such information he sends Severus Snape. Severus growled again when he met another dead end. At this rate he would be here all night!

-With-Harry-

Harry, Nick, Alan and Draco were once again in the library but in a more secluded area so they would not be over-heard.

"So what did the old coot want Harry?" Alan asked.

"Nothing. He wasn't there when I got there and after sitting there for a good hour he came and told me he didn't send the note but that someone was playing a prank on me. Except it was entirely to easy to tell he was lying. He looked far to grandfatherly to be any but." Harry told them scowling.

"You missed two classes for nothing? I knew that old man was suspicious. He must have some ulterior motive." Nick said.

"For once I agree with you guys. There's just something not quite right with that man." Harry said shaking his head.

"My father always told me Dumbledore was crazy. I always thought it was because of how he dressed and how weird he was. But I suppose there was more than that." Draco told them.

"Don't you dare talk about Dumbledore like that!" an irritating voice they knew all to well.

"What do you want Weasley? What no Potter to follow like a dog?" Draco sneered at the unusually alone red head.

"Shut you're face Malfoy. Jake was right you have been filling their heads with lies! What other lies have you told them?" Ron glared at Draco basically ignoring the other three boys for the time being.

"Why don't _you_ shut _you're_ face and leave us alone. Draco hasn't told us any thing we didn't already know. Just because we, or in particularly Harry, don't want to be friends with you or you're precious Boy-Who-Lived dosn't give you the right to accuse others of manipulating us." Alan glared back at the boy. Before Ron could reply the boys heard a voice behind them say,

", perhaps it would be best for you to leave and stop causing a scene in the library before house points are deducted." seeing that it was Snape, Ron quickly ran out of the library with a scowl on his face and muttering about evil teachers and lying Malfoys, no doubt going to report everything to his best friend. Draco, Alan, and Nick started to chuckle after the blond when they heard Severus say,

", I need a word with you. Please follow me." looking straight at Harry. Getting the message Harry started to follow the Potions teacher into the dungeons and into the Potion's classroom.

"What is it you needed Professor?" Harry asked in nervousness. Called out twice in one day couldn't be a good sign.

"Yes, I have a question to ask of you, ." Severus said staring at him with an odd look in his eye.

-Author's-Note-

And there you go! Yes another cliff-hanger*insert evil laugh*. Hope you guys enjoyed it~!


	7. You're lying!

To Wondering: The reason that Cho is two years older than in the book is because of future chapters. Yes, I do have a plan for her. The reason that Alan was not in the Transfiguration class with Jake and Ron is because they have different time-tables. Not all the Gryffindors, Slytherins, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs are together like in the actual books. Their all mixed together. Hope that answered you're quesions~!

As for everyone else I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

"_, I need a word with you. Please follow me." looking straight at Harry. Getting the message Harry started to follow the Potions teacher into the dungeons and into the Potion's classroom._

_ "What is it you needed Professor?" Harry asked in nervousness. Called out twice in one day couldn't be a good sign._

_ "Yes, I have a question to ask of you, ." Severus said staring at him with an odd look in his eye. _

Chapter 7: You're lying!

"A question, sir?" Harry asked gulping. He didn't quite know what to make of that look in Severus's eyes but since he was Draco's godfather and a Professor it couldn't be any thing too bad...could it?

"Yes. I need to cast a simple spell on you. It won't harm you so no need to concern yourself with that." Severus said still gazing at him with that odd look in his eyes. If Harry didn't know any better he would have said he saw _longing_ in the man's eyes.

"Oh...uh okay. What do you need me to do?" he asked starting to fidget slightly.

"Just stand there. Now hold still," he said raising his wand. Before Harry could blink Severus said the spell, "Revelare unum familia lignum" and a shot of gold and silver light engulfed Harry's small form, temporarily blinding him. Hearing Severus's shocked gasp he quickly began rapidly blinking his eyes to see what had gotten such a reaction from the man. Considering he had no idea what the spell was or what it did he believed he had a right to be concerned for his safety. So when he opened his eyes it's fair to say he didn't expect a bunch of pictures with lines connecting them going from batch to batch. By the way it was set up...it almost looked like a family tree!

Looking more closely at the pictures and the names that came with them he saw certain names and images that popped out at him. Scarlet and Fillips Potter, Sally and Joseph Evans, Petunia and Vernon Dursley, Dudley Dursley, James and Lily Potter. It was the last three images that he saw that turned his skin as pale of a ghost. Alex Severus Potter, Jake Remus Potter, and the picture right next to Jakes was his own and the name read Harry Sirius Potter.

Shaking his head Harry started to back away from his Professor, away from the illusion, away from the lie this had to be. There was no way he was related to the Potters! It was impossible! Before Severus could get over his shock Harry bolted out the door and ran back to his dorm's planning on hiding in his bed for as long as he could. He ignored Nicks concerned voice questioning him about what Snape wanted. He was in too much shock to even think about what had just happened. Closing the curtains around his bed he placed a silencing charm around them along with a charm that won't let the curtains open from the outside. Feeling the stress that had been building up all day finally catching up to him he feel asleep as soon as he hit the pillow with dreams filled of glaring red heads, possessive/over-protective brothers, and parents that didn't want him.

-With-Severus-

"I can't belive it's really him. That's really him. But how? Dumbledore had said he died. Dumbledore said...Dumbledore! That lying...no I can't say that just yet. There's no prove he did it. _sigh_ no matter. I need to send a letter to Lily immediately!" Severus said pacing around his office, his face paler than usual. He quickly began writing the letter and then sent it off with his own personal owl.

"Lily will be so happy to know her little baby boy is still alive." Severus smiled slightly, so much so that you wouldn't see it if you weren't looking for it, at the thought of Lily's excitement at knowing Harry was alive.

-Next-Morning-Grand-Hall-

"Are you going to tell me what happen now Harry?" Nick asked while he watched his friend play with the food that Nick had forced him to eat. All morning Harry had been acting weird, almost as if he didn't know Nick or anyone else was there with him or trying in vain to get his attention. It had almost seemed that Harry was still dreaming only with his eyes open.

"~~~~~~~~~~Potters." Harry muttered the first part so all he could make out was the last word. And it was that last word that made Nick clench his fist and shot a glance at Gryffindor table where the Boy-Who-Lived sat with Weasley and shot him the nastiest glare he could manage. Twitching in his seat he wanted nothing more than to go and demand what the boy had done to his friend but knowing if he made a scene in the Great Hall all it would amount to was him in detention.

Alan and Draco(who both sat at their respected tables) both saw the glare Nick had given Jake after talking to a depressed looking Harry and both sent their own glares at the boy. Whatever he had done to make Harry sad and strike Nick's anger would not go unpunished. Soon it was time for everyones first class and Draco waited for Nick and Harry so they could walk together to Transfiguration. When Draco opened his mouth looking as if he was about to try and get Harry to talk Nick shook his head and just grabbed their arms to get the two walking faster.

Quickly sitting they waited patiently for McGonagall to show. While they were waiting they heard before they saw Jake and Ron walking past their table and sitting right in front of them. When Jake turned with his mouth slightly opened, no doubt to say something to Harry, he was taken aback by the twin glares given by Draco and Nick and the fact that Harry was doing his best to look any where but him. He quickly turned back around but not fast enough for Harry to miss the flash of pain on the boys face and the rejection in his eyes making him feel guilty. It wasn't his fault that they were apparently related. Shaking his head to get the depressing thoughts out of his head he got to work when McGonagall told them to get started on their first task of turning a cup into a rat.

It was like this for the rest of his classes as well. He eventually said little things to his friends and when it was Potions he avoided Severus's eyes. He also avoided Jake and Ron as best he could. Before he knew it classes were done for the day and he was in the library with Alan, Nick and Draco. All his friends kept shooting him worried looks but didn't prod at him for answers. Eventually he decided that he had worried them enough and to tell them what he had found out from Severus.

"When I went to Professor Snapes," he began and all three of the boys heads popped up at his voice, "he said he wanted to preform a spell on me. Said that it wouldn't hurt and that it would be quick. So I let him. After he said the incantation a bright light came out and surronded me and I couldn't see. When he gasped I got worried and opened my eyes. But when I opened them there were a bunch of pictures with names on them. It was a family tree. What scared me was that under James and Lily Potter were Alex, Jake and _me_! Why was _I_ one _their_ family tree? That's what I've been thinking about all day. Sorry if I worried you guys." he finished and stared at their shocked faces. Of all the things the expected him to tell them, that had definitely _not_ been on the list! They only hoped Harry didn't see the glares they had given Jake and made them apologize to the boy.

"How is that possable? Why would they leave you at an orphanage and not Alex or Jake?" Alan asked.

"That's another thing I've been thinking about. I think they just gave me up. They didn't want me." Harry said with tears in the corners of his eyes. It had been differently when he thought his parents were dead. Then there was a chance that they had wanted him. Had loved him. But obviously that is not the case.

"Oh Harry." Nick said while pulling his friend into a hug that he obviously needed. Alan and Draco watched the boys hug with sad eyes...all the while feeling their hate for the Potters grow.

* * *

><p>-Author's-Note-<p>

Hope you enjoyed it~! Thanks to all of you who review, alert, and favorite this story~! And also to all of you who alert and favorite me~! See you next chapter ;)


	8. Hermione

_Previously:_

_"Lily will be so happy to know her little baby boy is still alive." Severus smiled slightly, so much so that you wouldn't see it if you weren't looking for it, at the thought of Lily's excitement at knowing Harry was alive._

_"That's another thing I've been thinking about. I think they just gave me up. They didn't want me." Harry said with tears in the corners of his eyes. It had been differently when he thought his parents were dead. Then there was a chance that they had wanted him. Had loved him. But obviously that is not the case._

_"Oh Harry." Nick said while pulling his friend into a hug that he obviously needed. Alan and Draco watched the boys hug with sad eyes...all the while feeling their hate for the Potters grow._

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Hermione<p>

-With-Lily-And-James-Potter-

Lily and James were getting ready for bed when they heard a taping noise coming from their bedroom window.

_Tap Tap. Tap Tap. Tap Tap._

"Isn't that Severus's owl?" James asked when Lily let the bird in.

"Yes. _Oh_, I hope there isn't anything wrong with the boys." Lily said worriedly. She already lost one baby, she couldn't lose another one. Quickly opening the letter, not noticing four other pieces of paper fall out, she scanned the letter each word making her face get paler and paler. By the time she finished reading there was no color in her face, she was trembling, and she could hardly stand. Feeling her knees go weak, she staggered back and fell onto the bed with a disbelieving look on her face as she reread the letter once, twice, the a third time.

"Lily?" James asked her worriedly. What could Snape have written to make his wife act in such a way? "Is it the boys?" he asked. Shaking her head she handed the letter over to him and let him read it.

"No...it's not possible." James whispered. Looking down at the floor he saw the other four pieces of paper and picked them up with shaking hands. When he saw what they were he almost dropped them again. Moving pictures of a boy who looked like him and Lily with two other boys, the boy sitting with the younger Malfoy, the boy with Jake, Ron, Malfoy, and the other two boys, and the final one of the boy alone in the library. There's no _way_ that boy was their Harry!

-With-Harry-

"Man, that was a tiring study session." Harry murmured while stretching his arms over his head to crack his arms, back, and shoulders. The others all had business to do so Harry decided to walk around Hogwarts and ended up going in the direction of the Great Hall.

So caught up in his thought's he never noticed when he ran right into someone sending them both to the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Harry quickly apologized getting off the person. After getting off of them he noticed it was a bushy brown haired girl...Granger, wasn't it?

"No it was my fault. I'm sorry." Hermione said standing.

"It's alright. It was both our faults. My names Harry Surrey by the way. Your's?" Harry asked holding his hand out to her giving her a shy but kind smile.

"Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you Harry." she said taking his hand and smiling back at him. Harry leaned down to help the girl pick up her books when she asked, "your related to Alan Surrey right?"

"No, we're friends. We're close enough to be siblings though along with our friend Nick." Harry told her amused.  
>"Then why do you have the same last name?" Hermione asked tilting her head to the side in confusion.<p>

"Because we're from the same orphanage." Harry told her.

After five minutes of awkward silence Hermione finally said, "would you like to go study together?" before all the words left her mouth she began to blush at the random question. Harry, glad for the changed subject said, "sure. But lets do it tomorrow okay? I just had the longest study session. Then I could introduce you to some of my friends?"

"Sure! I'll see you tomorrow Harry." she said smiling as she began to walk away happily. Not a lot of people liked her here so she was glad to have made a friend.

-Next-Day-Raven-Claw-Dormitories-

"Come on Nick eat faster! We have our first flying lesson today and I don't want to be late." Harry told his friend bouncing in his seat. He had always wanted to fly!

"I don't see what's so _great_ about flying. I'm perfectly fine on the ground where my feet are soundly on a safe platform." he said back tensely. Unlike his excited friend he hated hight's and he wouldn't be taking this class at all if it wasn't mandatory.

"Come on Nick don't be like that. You'll never know if you like it or not until you actually _try_ it. Maybe it won't be that bad. And if it is it's only this year so that you can learn how to do it." Harry told him. Shaking his head Nick decided it wasn't worth debating about and did what his friend asked by eating his food faster.

Once he was done him and Harry met up with Draco and waved bye to Alan who had Transfiguration right now. Walking out to the courtyard where they were having their first lesson Harry noticed a head of bushy brown hair walking in the same direction they were going. Acting without thinking Harry called out, "Hermione!" and the head of hair stopped and quickly turned trying to find the voice. Searching the crowds she saw Harry who was waving her over to his little group and she smiled while rushing up to him.

"Hello Harry. And Harry's friends." Hermione said smiling at Harry and nodding her head at Draco and Nick while the nodded politely back all the while wondering who the hell she was and how she met Harry.

"Hermione, these are my friends Nick and Draco. You already know Alan since he's in your house. Nick, Draco, this is Hermione. I met her yesterday after we sorta ran into each other." Harry said with a sheepish smile.

"So basically you had your head in the clouds and ran into her." Nick said giving his friend a knowing smirk. Harry was beginning to hate that smirk.

"It was both our faults. It's nice to meet you both by the way." Hermione smiled.

"Nice to meet you as well. Are you looking forward to the flying lesson?" Draco asked while the small group started walking to their class again.

"Not really. I'm terrified of heights." Hermione admitted.

"Thank Merlin I'm not the only one! Draco's been flying for years while Harry and Alan are dying to learn. I'm perfectly happy on the ground." Nick told her while Harry rolled his eyes at his friend. They continued their conversation all the way till the got to the pit and waited for the instructor.

"Well if it isn't the little mind-washer. Trying to take one of our own now too Malfoy?" a voice come from in front of them. Lifting their eyes they saw Ron and Jake glaring at Draco with a group of Gryffindor's behind them.

"Leave Draco alone, Weasley." Harry told him.

"What did he ever do to you?" Hermione jumped in quick to defend her new friends. Draco had been nothing but polite and kind to her and she would not tolerate someone bulling him. Bullying any of them. The fact that Ron had picked on her and called her a know-it-all behind her back didn't help him much either.

"So he's lied and brain-washed you too, Hermione? He's a Slytherin!" Jake told her like it was obvious.

"So what that he's in Slytherin? That dosn't mean he brain-washed us!" Nick growled out at him.

"Your supposed to be on our side, Hermione. Your a Gryffindor. Why are you defending a sneaky snake?" Ron asked ignoring Nick altogether. Before Hermione could answer the instructor, Rolanda Hooch, came and told them to get in position to begin.

"Alright. Place your right hand over your broom and say_ 'up!'_" Madam Hooch told them. Some, like Nick and Hermione's only rolled around. Others, like Neville Longbottom's didn't move at all. And some, like Ron, who were very excited caused the broom to jump but missed their hands and smacked them in the face. But as soon as Harry said _up_ the broom jumped into his hand. Draco's and Jake's was the same after saying up three times. Soon she was teaching them how to do their forms and told Draco and Jake, to their combined humiliation, that they had been doing it wrong for years.

"Grip the broom hard, lightly tap to lift off and hover about ten inches off the ground." Hooch instructed. While she counted to three, Neville in his nervousness tipped off to soon and began flying off in the direction of the wall!

"! Come back here this instant!" Madam Hooch yelled after him. But he couldn't get the broom stop and ended up crashing into the wall! Seeing that he had a hurt arm and needed to see the nurse she told them not to go in the air under any circumstance.

Suddenly, a mean looking Slytherin boy picked up a ball looking thing and said, "isn't this Longbottom's Remembrall?"

"Give that back, Zabini!" Jake growled at him.

"No. You want it go get it." Zabini said throwing the Remembrall as hard and far as he could. Before Jake could even mount his broom, Harry was off the a lightning bolt, ignoring his friends cries to come back before he got in trouble. Quickly gaining speed he went into a dive and managed to catch the ball before it crashed into the wall. He never noticed how McGonagall watched him fly back to his classmates with a shocked look on her face. When he landed, he handed the Remembrall to Jake and without a word headed over to his friends who watched him with their mouths hanging open in shock.

"Harry! Why did you do that for? What if you had got caught?" Hermione nagged at him while they walked to the Great Hall for lunch.

"It's fine Hermione. It wasn't right for him to throw Neville's Remembrall even more so since he probably needs it." Harry told her. Before giving her the chance to lecture him like she clearly wanted to he quickly sprinting over to Ravenclaw while pulling Nick with him while calling over his shoulder, "don't forget we're meeting in the library after lunch!" ignoring the snicker's that came from Nick and Draco.

-In-The-Library-

Soon classes were all over and you could find the group again in the library.

"We have _got_ to find a new place to meet." Alan moaned.

"Why? What's wrong with the library? Its the best place her at Hogwarts!" Hermione whispered harshly.

"I agree with Hermione." Nick said while Harry and Draco nodded their own agreement.

"_Humph_. Just tell me what got Hermione so worked up in flying class." Alan said not wanting to be ganged up by four people.

"Weasley and Potter of course. And the fact our little Harry is hard headed hero who had to save a Remembrall," Nick said. Seeing Alan's confused face Hermione started to tell what happened in detail, with Harry defending himself when it came to it.

"Figurets that Weasley and Potter would think you're brain-washed. Honestly I don't see how you're related to that creep Potter Harry." Alan growled focusing on what he thought was important.

"Related? I thought you were an orphan Harry." Hermione asked confused. They were so caught up they forgot Hermione didn't know about Harry's situation.

"I am, was, am, I'm not really sure what I am." Harry admitted to the girl starting to confuse himself. Seeing how that just made her more confused Draco decided to jump in before Harry lost her, and the rest of them, to the point of no return.

"Harry only found out yesterday that he was related to the Potters. Professor Snape called him to his office yesterday and preformed some spell on him that apparently showed his family tree and he saw he was Jake and Alex Potters brother."

"But that would make you Jake's twin right? Why are you in an orphanage and not Jake or Alex? That dosen't make any sense. Does Jake or Alex even know about you?" Hermione asked firing questions left and right, not giving the boys time to answer any of them.

"Yes that would make us twins. And I think I was unwanted. With Jake being The-Boy-Who-Lived it makes sense that they couldn't have another child. And no I don't think they know about me." Harry explained hoping he answered all the questions she asked. Before anyone else could say anything they heard a gasp behind them. Quickly turning they saw Jake and Ron staring at them with wide eyes and open mouths.

"Your my brother? My...twin?" Jake whispered.

* * *

><p>~Authors~Note~<p>

Cliff-hanger! So now James, Lily, Jake and Ron know about Harry. Next chapter we see Sirius...and not in the way you may think ;)

Sorry it's been so long since the last update. I've been sick and had a lot of school work to catch up on but I'll be sure to catch up on the time I missed~! Also, who is the captin of the Ravenclaw team?


	9. Family?

_Previously:_

_"But that would make you Jake's twin right? Why are you in an orphanage and not Jake or Alex? That dosen't make any sense. Does Jake or Alex even know about you?" Hermione asked firing questions left and right, not giving the boys time to answer any of them._

_"Yes that would make us twins. And I think I was unwanted. With Jake being The-Boy-Who-Lived it makes sense that they couldn't have another child. And no I don't think they know about me." Harry explained hoping he answered all the questions she asked. Before anyone else could say anything they heard a gasp behind them. Quickly turning they saw Jake and Ron staring at them with wide eyes and open mouths._

_"Your my brother? My...twin?" Jake whispered._

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Family?<p>

"Your my brother? My...twin?" Jake whispered. Staring at the pair wide eyed the group began cursing themselves for not making sure that no one was listening.

_'Oh, crap! Now what do we do? If they weren't told then his parents didn't want him to know. Do we lie...?'_ Harry thought trying to find a way out of the situation. Deciding that lying was his best bet he quickly answered, "of course not! Did you really think we were serious? My parents are dead and since we look so much alike we were just thinking about what would happen if that _did_ happen which it _never_ will"

"Then why did you say that you thought you were unwanted? That wouldn't make any sense." Ron said. Damn him! Why did he choose _now_ to say something intelligent?

"Obviously so it fit with the rest of the story. It wouldn't make much sense if Harry was at an orphanage and not Jake or Alex right? So being unwanted goes with the rest of the story." Hermione said covering for her friend. She had no idea why they were lying to them but if that's what Harry wanted then he must have a good reason for it.

"Then what about when you said you don't think mum and dad told me and Alex about you. What would _that_ have to do with a _made up_ story?" Jake asked crossing his arms over his chest glancing between Harry and Hermione to see what lie they came up with this time.

"Getting to caught up in the story. Our imaginations were going a little haywire so we began discussing that. It's not important. What is important is that it's only that, _made up_! Now, if you'll please leave we're trying to study in peace." Draco drawled seeing his two friends stuck in a bind.

"Oh really? Then you won't mind if we go ask Snape then will you?" Jake asked feeling hope and also a little disappointment and sadness when he saw them tense. Was being related to him that much of a bad thing?

"Go ahead. He'll give you detention for bothering him over a make belive story. It'll be great entertainment to watch." Draco sneered hoping to dismay them from going to Snape since he didn't know if he would tell them the truth or not.

"We will. Come on Ron." Jake said though he didn't sound as confident as he did moments before.

"But Jake...what if it is only a made up story?" Ron whispered to his friend. Before Jake could reply, most likely to yell, a voice said, ", Mr. Surrey. You're to go to the head masters office." turning they saw the exact person they were going to look for. Snape was looking pointedly at Jake and Harry as if to say '_why are you still here you idiots?_'

Quickly getting the message Harry gathered his things and left the library with Jake to see what the headmaster wanted.

-With-James-and-Lily-

"James...it's not possible. That can't be...that _can't_ be our little boy. That can't be _**Harry**_!" Lily screamed.

"Liles. Calm down. Maybe...maybe something else happened that night. When you were knocked out. Maybe...maybe somebody took him before Dumbledore got there, thinking he was the one who defeated the Dark Lord. It might be...it...it couldn't help to at least check. Snape thinks there's a good chance it's Harry. Hell, he said it _was_ Harry! That he had prove. Let's go to Hogwarts...just to...just to check." James told her not sure if he was trying to convince her or himself.

"But...what if he's not? Then we go through that heartbreak all over again! I can't James...I can't handle that again. I just can't." Lily said miserably, slowly rocking herself.

"But what if he is? Then we never get to know our child. If...if you truly don't want to go...then I'll go by myself this time. See if it's true. And if it is I'll come back and get you so you can see him too. I can't not know Lily. I can't not know if I lost any chance with our child because I didn't." James told her bringing her into his arms and stroking her hair.

"No! No, if you can be brave enough to see if it's true then I'm going to be there right by your side." Lily told him with a determined look in her eye.

"There's the Lily I fell in love with! Come on. Let's go see if we still have our baby." James said kissing her. They quickly went to the fireplace and flooed to the headmaster's office.

When they got there, Dumbledore who was working at his desk, quickly looked up with his wand pointed at them. Once seeing who they were he lowered his wand and said, "Lily, James, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"It's been brought to our attention that you have a student that looks remarkably like a Potter. Like Harry." Lily told him getting straight to the point. Once she finished speaking Dumbledore adopted a pitying and sympathetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry but their aren't any students here who look like Potters other than Alex and Jake. Certainly none who look like Harry. Now, I know that life has been hard but you can't keep doing this to yourselves. I think it would be best if you just went home." he said.

"No, before we do anything I wish to see Severus. After I talk to him, _alone_, then we'll go home." Lily said slightly narrowing her eyes. She couldn't put her finger on it but something about him disturbed her.

"Severus? Now, Lily, Severus has classes going on. It would be rude to interupt him simply because of a wild and pointless goose chase." Dumbledore told her.

"We aren't leave until we see Severus." James told the man, his metor, sighed, stood, and walked towards the door.

"Very well. Let me go get him." Dumbledore said through gritted teeth though he tried not to show it. It wouldn't do to fall out of the Potter's good graces now. When he returned he had a surly Potions Master following after him. Once seeing who it was that needed him, Dumbledore was suprised not to see shock on the mans face, almost as if he expected them to be here.

"Lily. James. I see you recived my letter." Severus said making Dumbledore suspicious. If it had been Severus that had contacted the Potters he would have to be punished for getting in the way of his plans even unintentually.

"Yes, though I think it would be better to descuss it alone." Lily said with a pointed look to the head master.

"Oh, of course. Just ring when your done." he said false cheery. The portrait's will all tell him what happened anyway. Once they were sure he was gone they began talking again.

"Are you sure of this Severus? Are you sure that this boy is our little Harry?" Lily asked her long time best friend.

"Yes. I have preformed an family tree spell and your's is what appeared. I have a pensive if you would like to see for yourselves." Severus told them. Seeing them nod, he pulled out a miniature portable pensive and resized it. Putting his wand to his temple he drew out the memory he wanted them to see from him getting Harry from the library to him running from the door. Putting the memory he watched as they both ducked into the pensive and waited patently for them to come back out. When they finally did they were a sickly pale and Severus quickly summand two chairs for them to fall back on. Once they were seated he waited for them to gain their baring's back and for them to decide what they wanted to do.

"Severus, can you bring Harry up here? Along with Jake and Alex?" Lily said after taking three deep breaths. Nodding Severus left the room never telling the head master that they had finished talking.

"It's true, Lily. Are little baby boy is alive!" James said whispering in the beginning while growing into a disbelieving laugh.

"Our baby. We're going to have our baby back!" Lily laughed along her husband with tears of happiness in her eyes. They soon heard the staircase move and heard three voices. It was time to finally see their baby.

-With-Harry-and-Jake-

"What could the head master want _me_ for? I haven't _done_ anything!" Harry said dismayed. Why is it everyone wants to talk to him about something?

"Well I haven't done anything either! We can't be in trouble." Jake said trying, and failing, to comfort the other boy.

"Jake? Where are you going?" a voice asked from the left of Harry. Both boys turned towards the voice and saw a tall boy with short red hair and brown eyes looking at them in wonder and confusion.

"Alex! We got called to the head masters office. Oh, and this is Harry." Jake told his brother introducing him.

"So your the famous Harry that my brother won't shut up about. Well, it's nice to finally meet you." Alex said holding out his hand for Harry to shake. Blushing, Harry took the hand and shyly said, "nice to meet you too."

"Well since you two are going to the head masters too we may as well just go together." Alex said gesturing towards the direction they were walking.

"Why do you have to go to the head masters?" Jake asked as they started walking.

"Professor Snape said that I was needed." was all Alex said. They continued in silence all three lost in their own thoughts. Soon they got to the Gargoyle and Alex said the pass word 'Acid Pops' and they went on the moving staircase. Soon they were at the top and entered into Dumbledore's office. But what they saw was not what they were expecting!

"Mom! Dad!" Jake and Alex yelled in unison.

"Hiya boys." James smiled at his sons. He looked down at the shortest boy there and had to swallow past the lump in his throat. There was his youngest son. His Harry.

"Harry." he heard Lily whispered.

* * *

><p>And there you have it~! Two chapters in two days...don't you guys just love me? XD and the next ones in a week or two ;)<p>

See you then~!


	10. Confrontation

_Previously:_

_ "Mom! Dad!" Jake and Alex yelled in unison._

_ "Hiya boys." James smiled at his sons. He looked down at the shortest boy there and had to swallow past the lump in his throat. There was his youngest son. His Harry._

_ "Harry." he heard Lily whispered._

Chapter 10: Confrontation

"Harry," Lily whispered. She couldn't belive it. Her little boy was standing there right in front of her! Oh, how all she wanted to do was grab him and hug him and never let him out of her sight again. But she knew she couldn't do that. Not yet, as it would surely scare her baby away. And she couldn't let him go again.

"Um, hello Mr. and Mrs. Potter." Harry said awkwardly. These were his parents. The ones who abandoned him. Why would they suddenly want to talk to him for? Maybe it has nothing to do with that. Though why would they call him, Jake, and Alex if it was for anything else? He was so confused!

"Now, lets not be so formal. Harry, we've been told that you know the truth, correct?" James asked him trying to hold himself back from just grabbing him up and holding him never to let him go.

"...yes. Professor Snape told me." Harry said after hesitating. He really didn't like the way they were looking at him. Were they mad that he knew? Did they think now that he did that they were going to be forced to take him in and care for him? If that was the case, he would prefer to stay at the orphanage with his friends where he knew he was wanted and loved. That he wasn't a responsibility.

"You mean it's true? He really is our...?" Jake asked looking at Harry and his parents in wonder.

"Told what? What truth? Is he our what?" Alex asked looking confused. Why is it everyone else knew this secret but him?

"Yes he is. But how did you know Jake?" Lily asked.

"I overheard him telling his friends. Well, me and Ron did." Jake said having the decency to look sheepish.

"Telling his friends what? Will somebody _please_ tell me what's going on?" Alex asked again.

"Alex, Harry is you're younger brother. He's Jake's twin." James told his oldest son gently.

"What?" Alex asked in disbelieve, falling onto a chair in his shock. How...how can this be? Brother?

"Why is Harry in an orphanage?" Jake asked.

"It's because they didn't want me obviously." Harry whispered. What he didn't expect was the sudden intake of breath from both his parents and two slender arms surrounding him.

"Why would you think something like that? We would never give you up! You're our baby! I don't know why you were in an orphanage but everyday we would be thinking of you. Always! Sit, and I'll tell you everything that I do know happen." Lily said with tears in her eyes. Harry and Jake, both bewildered, sat and waited for their mother to start her story.

Lily began to explain all the things leading up to the night Harry had 'died'.

"When I regained consciousness, Dumbledore was there. I ran over to you three, but before I could reach you he grabbed my arm and told me that you were the chosen one, Jake, that you had needed training, and that you and Alex were fine but that Harry was..." at this Lily began choking up so James took over,

"when he told her that, your mother ran over and saw you two huddled in a corner but Harry, we saw...saw...you're dead body. It...it was so real... that we never considered anything else could be true." James said starting choking up himself.

The three boys just sat in stunned silence. They couldn't belive that someone had stolen Harry from his crib. But, why would they take Harry? Why not Jake, the boy-who-lived? Or Harry _and_ Alex, that way Jake was on his own? Or Harry _and_ Jake if they didn't know who the boy-who-lived was?

"So, you didn't give me up? You did want me?" Harry asked in a whisper not wanting to get his hopes up.

"Of course not baby. We love you." Lily said pulling her baby back into her arms and he went willingly. He couldn't help the relieved smile that came on to his face and the tears of joy in his eyes. He _was_ wanted! His parents _did_ love him!

"Don't _ever_ think differently. Now that we're together again we're going to give you the life that you were denied before. We're going to be a family." James said wrapping his arms around his wife and youngest child. Soon, Jake and Alex came and joined the group hug around their little brother. So caught up in the hug they didn't notice the staircase moving and the man walking into the room.

"Lily, James, it's time for you to leave. You can write to Jake and Alex of course." Dumbledore told them all the while subtly glaring at Harry.

"And Harry." James told the older man moving away to show the younger boy.

"Now, what did I say before? Now you've gone and given you're boys the impression their brother is alive. And that an orphan as a family which he dosn't." Dumbledore said with a slight pitying and disappointed look.

"Boys, go back to you're dorm's. We'll write to you later okay?" Lily said moving the three children towards the staircase. Once she was sure they were gone she turned to Dumbledore.

"How _dare_ you say that in front of them? That boy _is_ our Harry! How dare you try to _keep_ us away from him? We have _prove_ that he's the same Harry! And I swear, if you say _anything_, to _any_ of them, I will make you're life **hell**!" Lily screamed at him.

"Now, Lily let's just calm down. What prove could you have that that's Harry? You saw the body yourself." Dumbledore said starting to get nervous. This would ruin everything if that boy came back!

"A family tree charm was cast on him that showed our family tree. The Potter tree. He was listed under us! He looks _just_ like James with _my_ eyes just like Harry! You'd have to be _blind_ to not see he's a Potter!" she told him.

"Family tree charms can be tampered with. How do you know the boy didn't make it so you're tree appeared for him? Has it crossed you're mind that he's just using you're emotions against you so he can have a family? The money? The fame of being related to the Boy-Who-Lived?" Dumbledore asked.

"He wouldn't. You can tell just looking at him that he wouldn't use us like that. And even if he did how would you explain the looks? Just talking to him I knew he wasn't faking it!" said James this time.

"Not to mention he couldn't do a spell like that since it's a _fourth year_ skill. It's barley even been a _week_ into their first year!" Lily added. Before Dumbledore could say anything Snape came in and said that they had to go before trouble starts. Finally relenting, with a glare Dumbledore's way, the Potters went back home with determination to find out why Dumbledore was so against the thought that Harry was alive.

-With-Harry-

After being dismissed from the headmaster's office Harry quickly ran to the Ravenclaw dorm's. After getting there he began to look for Nick and after quickly finding him he grabbed him by the arm and rushed him out to look for their other friends. Quickly gathering Draco from the hall in passing they ran into the Grand Hall to find Hermione and Alan. Seeing them Harry rushed over to grab them and pushed them all back out the door never noticing three others rising and following them out.

Once by the lake Nick finally ask, "what happened?"

After catching his breath he began telling his friends everything that happened since he got to the headmaster's office. From seeing his parents to Dumbledore coming in saying that they were only giving everyone false hope. After sitting in stunned silence the voice that broke it was not one they were expecting,

"You're James and Lily Potters son?"

Quickly turning Harry, Nick, and Alan were surprised to see Josh, Fill, and Dill staring back at them with open mouthes. They quickly began to feel guilty for not talking to them as much as they used to but since there has been a lot of excitement going on they were sure they'd understand. Harry, who was feeling the guiltiest of all of them, was beginning to feel worried as well. Would they avoid him now that he was a Potter? Would they make Nick and Alan avoid him too? They were, after all, told to stay away from _all_ the Potters.

Biting his bottom lip Harry quietly whispered out, "yes" hoping his fears were for nothing. And it seems that whatever god up there seemed to hear him, since a pair of strong arms wrapped around him and two sets of hands fell onto his head and his back and rubbed in small circles.

"Oh, Harry! We're so sorry! If we had known they were you're family...we wouldn't have told you guys to stay away from them. Oh, Merlin! We almost cost you a happy family!" Josh, Fill, and Dill were rambling as one so it was hard to tell where one voice began and another one ended.

Harry awkwardly patted Josh's, who had his arms around him, back in an way to comfort them while saying things along the lines of, "it's okay, you didn't know. You were only trying to protect us. I don't blame you"

While comforting them after Alan and Nick, and Draco and Hermione tried after getting out of their shock, they heard two shouts of, "Harry!" Turning they saw that it was Jake and Ron with a group of Gryffindor's behind them. This couldn't end well.

~Author's~Note~

Hi! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Now everyone knows~! Merlin only knows what Jake and Ron are going to do to Draco now that they know Harry is Jake's brother. Watch and see what happens next~! Bye, Bye~!


	11. Recap and Changing Perspectives

_Previously:_

_ While comforting them after Alan and Nick, and Draco and Hermione tried after getting out of their shock, they heard two shouts of, "Harry!" Turning they saw that it was Jake and Ron with a group of Gryffindor's behind them. This couldn't end well._

Chapter 11: Re-cap and Changing Perspectives

"Harry!" Jake yelled walking up to his brother with Ron and a group of Gryffindors behind him. Harry had left in such a hurry that Jake and Alex weren't able to say anything when they left. Before he went to look for him he went to Gryffindor tower and told Ron and three of his new friends; Seamus , Dean, and Neville. After filling them in they quickly decided they needed to get Harry to talk to them, since it was obvious he didn't like them that much. Not that they blamed him of course. They knew it had to be all Malfoy's fault, always lying about them and giving him the wrong impression of them.

"What do you want, Potter?" Alan asked not as cold as he would have but still not kindly. He may have not wanted to start something with the boy because of Harry and he didn't know how his friend felt yet, but that didn't mean that he had to like or even be kind to the other boy. Expecially after everything they've done since they've got here.

"We just want to talk to Harry, that's all." Jake said holding his hands palms up in front of him, the universal sign of surrender and that they meant no harm.

"Harry's been through a lot today. Talk to him tomorrow if you must." Draco said trying to at least be polite but, like Alan, not kind.

"No body asked _you_, Malfoy." Ron sneered at him, not even trying to act civil towards the blond boy.

Not wanting everyone to get into a fight, since he could see that all his friends-Josh,Fill, and Dill included- tensed at the comment and were looking angrier by the second, quickly said, "Draco's right. We can talk tomorrow. I need a little time to let all this sink in and adjust to it."

Seeing that he wasn't going to get anywhere right now, all because Ron couldn't keep his mouth shut, he quickly nodded and led his team of Gryffindor's back to the tower.

"Man, I can't stand Weasley!" Alan growled when the boys were out of ear shot.

"Why are they acting like that?" Josh asked.

"Better question, why are they only acting like that towards blondie?" Dill asked looking at the first years for an explanation.

"For some reason they hate Draco. They've been mean to him since we met them here before the sorting." Nick told them. Seeing that they were still confused Draco started to give him own reply.

"Our families-the Potters, Weasleys, and Malfoys- have always had a sort of rivalry about us. Plus, it was rumored that my father was a Death Eater when he wasn't. He was a _spy_, just like my godfather, but no one was told that and the ministry told him to make up something so he told the court that he had been under the Imperius Curse. Now, no one will belive that he really didn't side with him."

"Well that's stupid! Does your godfather know about your father being a spy? Maybe he could vouch for him." Fill said.

"He does but he can't. No one know's that he was a spy either." Draco told them.

"Well that's dumb. They did the hard work but got _zero_ credit for it?" Josh growled, clenching his fists.

"While I admit that's not fair, don't you think we have other things to worry about right now?" Hermione asked shyly.

"Yes! We need to figure out what we're going to do about this idiot Potter, uh Jake Potter, problem we seem to have." Fill said, correcting himself when he saw Harry glare at him when he had only stated the Potters.

"So, what are the other Potters like, Harry? I've met Alex but I don't know much about their parents." Josh asked.

"Well I didn't really get to talk to them all that much other than them explaning what happened that night. But I can tell you what I did see, even though it's not much." Harry told them. Seeing his friends nod he sat by a huge tree and had his friends sit arond him in a semi-circle with Draco on his right side going around to Hermione, Josh, Fill, Dill, Alan, than Nick on his other side.

"Okay, so when I first walked in, I saw them and I can't even begin to describe how nervous I was to see them. I thought that they would think that I would force them to take care of me. Apparently that wasn't the case," Harry began and started telling them everything that he had been told and how they reacted and how they would look at him, about how they looked as if they just wanted to grab him and never let him go.

After he was finished Josh, Fill and Dill had a thoughtful look on their face while Nick, Alan, Draco, and Hermione all were neutral since they had already heard most of it.

"Hm, the Potters arn't as bad as I thought them to be. I mean, I had thought they would be money loving, fame grabbing, irresponsible parents who left their children with nanny's so they could party. Man, I was _way_ off!" Josh said astonished.

"We all thought that, Josh." Dill said to his shocked friend.

"I didn't. I'm always telling you guys not to judge someone before you meet them but you never listen." Harry said with a slightly _'I told you so!'_ tone.

"Yeah, yeah so what? Some times you _have_ to." Alan said.

"Yeah, what if their rumored to be murders or rapist or something?" Nick asked.

"What if there wrong? Like the accusations on Draco's father?" Harry shot back at them.

"Alright enough. I'm not listening to this arguement again!" Fill complained putting his hands over his ears.

"You mean they do this often?" Hermione asked astonished.

"Little girl, you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into." Dill smirked at her.

"Quit filling her head with non-sense Fill...Dill...Fill?" Alan asked getting confused.

"Dill." Harry told him.

"Harry! Quit ruining our fun." Fill and Dill pouted. All they got for a response was Harry blowing them them a raspberry, which had caused the rest of their friends to laugh.

-Author's-Note-

Hope you enjoyed! Sorry it's so short but I'm working on the next one already and I'm on summer vacation so I have all the time in the world~!


	12. Attempt to Repent 1

_Previously:_

_ "Alright enough. I'm not listening to this argument again!" Fill complained putting his hands over his ears._

_ "You mean they do this often?" Hermione asked astonished._

_ "Little girl, you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into." Dill smirked at her._

_ "Quit filling her head with non-sense Fill...Dill...Fill?" Alan asked getting confused._

_ "Dill." Harry told him._

_ "Harry! Quit ruining our fun." Fill and Dill pouted. All they got for a response was Harry blowing them them a raspberry, which had caused the rest of their friends to laugh. _

Chapter 12: Attempt to Repent #1

The group had spent the rest of the afternoon goofing around and catching up with their older friends. Apparently, the Weasley twins decided they didn't like the way Flinch confiscated their prototype inventions and set a spell on him which would make a cat call sound go off when ever he was around the female employees. So far, he had been slapped by both McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey. After a few hours of laughs the older boys had to leave since they had promised the twins and Lee Jordon, another one of their friends the boys had met in first year, that they would help them with a prank for Trelawney. Just an innocent little prank that makes her crystal balls all smoky when someone looks into it. After they left the younger ones stood and made their way to their usual spot...the library.

"So, what are you going to do about Potter, Harry?" Alan asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I should just talk to him." Harry said shrugging.

"But you've tried that already Harry. They just get rude with you." Hermione told him.

"Ron starts it. If I could get him alone maybe he won't be so bad." Harry suggested.

"It's worth a try." Draco said. After getting glared at by Alan, Nick, and Hermione he quickly added, "but only if you have at least one of us with you of course." which caused their glares to soften.

"I think Hermione should be the one to come with me. They would instantly become rude if any of you three come but they don't really say anything to her." Harry told them after a minute of consideration.

"But what if it turns in to a fight? Hermione can't help you there." Alan told him.

"I doubt it will come to that if we do this delicately." Harry said nodding his head.

"I don't like this plan. What if you two get hurt? And I don't mean just physically." Nick said with a worried look towards his friends.

"Yeah, I think that maybe they could only _see_ you two and _us_ be in the shadows." Alan said. While the others seem to like the idea Harry was shaking his head.

"That won't work. They'd get suspicious. I just _know_ it!" Harry told them.

"You don't know that. Alan is in Gryffindor so all you have to do is meet them some where he'd be. Or even better where everyone would be like the library or by the lake." Draco said.

"Yeah! That way we know you guys are alright and they don't get suspicious." Nick grinned.

"It's not going to..." Harry trailed off seeing the glares directed his way and just sighed and said, "fine, we'll do it your way. But when it fails don't go blaming me." when all he got in return were grins he sighed. This wasn't going to end well. Soon everyone got tired and went to go to bed.

-The-Next-Morning-

Harry was the first to wake in the morning and seeing that it was still pretty early decided to let Nick rest for a little longer. After getting ready for the day he went down to the library to return the books he had checked out a week earlier. After getting the books in he went to look around for more books to read. While looking at a rare magical creature book he didn't realize that someone was behind him until they had tapped them on the shoulder. Jumping he quickly turned to see Jake.

"Can we talk to you for a minute?" Jake as he didn't have a reason to say no he nodded and went to go sit at a table while the other boy followed him. Sitting Harry asked, "so why are you up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep. And you?" he asked back.

"Wild coincidence." he said. They fell into an akward silence that they didn't know how to break.

"So, about yesterday..." Jake trailed off not quite sure what it was that he wanted to say.

"Why do you and Weasley always pick on Draco?" Harry suddenly asked shocking his brother.

"Huh? We don't pick in him. Look, I don't know what lies he's been telling you but he's not the guy you think he is. He's cruel and heartless and a bully." Jake ranted.

"Really? From where I'm sitting it's you and Weasley who are the bullies. Draco hasn't done anything to you since we got here. You know nothing about him." Harry told him.

"We are not! The only reason he hasn't done anything yet is because he wants to _impress_ **you**!" Jake yelled getting to his feet.

"You don't know anything. Has it ever accord to you that maybe he just wants to be civil? If he is mean to you I can't say I blame him when you treat him like this!" Harry yelled back, also standing.

"A Malfoy never wants to be civil! He's just using you to try to get better standing or something." Jake said shaking in anger.

"_**Using**_ me? How can he possibly use an orphan, huh?" Harry growled his face turning red in his anger. The gold twine on the bracelet on his left wrist began to glow.

"You're not an orphan you're a Potter. Or has he made you forget that?" Jake said.

"He, not to mention myself, thought I was an orphan when we met and all through our friendship so far. And ever since becoming your brother he hasn't treated us any different." Harry told him trying to calm himself seeing the glowing he pulled the sleeve of his robe over it.

"He's tricking you!" Jake yelled.

"You know what? Alan, Nick and Draco were right! You're an absolute git! Don't try to talk to me again until you can grow up!" Harry yelled quickly standing and storming out of the room. He quickly walked to the outside of the castle and walked towards the lake. Raising his left wrist to see if the bracelet was still glowing, and as it was he grabbed it and focused all he attention on releasing it. Soon a burst of power came out of his hand towards the sky as he pointed it upward and as he thought positive it made fireworks. After he got the bracelet to stop glowing meaning he had gotten rid of the excess power he quickly went back to the dormitory to see if Nick was awake yet to go find the others and tell them the plan was off.

-Authors-Note-

I know this one's short but I promise the next one will be longer! Hope you enjoyed the chapter~!


	13. Ron's Courage and A Talk with Alex

_Previously:_

_ "You know what? Alan, Nick and Draco were right! You're an absolute git! Don't try to talk to me again until you can grow up!" Harry yelled quickly standing and storming out of the room. He quickly walked to the outside of the castle and walked towards the lake. Raising his left wrist to see if the bracelet was still glowing, and as it was he grabbed it and focused all he attention on releasing it. Soon a burst of power came out of his hand towards the sky as he pointed it upward and as he thought positive it made fireworks. After he got the bracelet to stop glowing meaning he had gotten rid of the excess power he quickly went back to the dormitory to see if Nick was awake yet to go find the others and tell them the plan was off._

Chapter 13: Ron's Courage and A Talk with Alex

"So why is the plan off again?" Alan asked as the five of them sat in the library before classes started.

"Because he's a git." Harry simply said.

"Well yes, but when did you finally notice?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

"When I talked to him this morning." Harry said.

"Wait...you _talked_ to him? With _out_ **us**?" Nick screamed at him.

"It's not like I meant for it to happen. We both just happened to be in the same place this morning and we ended up talking. That's it." Harry explained.

"What did he say to make you so angry?" Hermione asked him.

"The usual. Draco brain washed me and that he's _using_ me! That's just so ridiculous!" Harry growled.

"How would I be using you exactly?" Draco asked tilting his head like a cute kitten.

"Not sure. Apparently he thinks you want to use me since I'm a Potter." Harry said getting irritated all over again.

"But none of knew you were a Potter when we met you." Hermione pointed out.

"I know! That's what I tried to ask. And then he said that you just haven't done anything because you were trying to impress me. What kind of lame excuse is that?" Harry asked shaking his head.

"So what did you say after all the fighting was over?" Alan asked curiously.

"I told him not to try to talk to me again until he as grown up and stop being such a git." Harry said.

"About time you saw it our way Harry. We told you that guy was bad news." Alan said swinging his arm over his smaller friends shoulder.

"Yeah yeah I know. Look, lets go get breakfast. I'm hungry." Harry said as he stood and began walking towards the door. Glancing at each other the others quickly stood and followed him.

After getting to the Great Hall they split up to go to their separate tables when the mail owls came swooping in. Draco had received more sweets from his mother that he had been sharing with his new friends and Hermione had received a letter from her parents. But what had caught them off guard is when an owl dropped a letter on Harry's food. Harry never got mail! Quickly opening it, with Nick looking over his shoulder, he began to read.

-"Dear Harry,

How are you doing since we've left sweetie? Dumbledore hasn't given you any trouble as he? Are you getting along with your brothers? We already miss you terribly. How are your classes doing? We didn't have the time to ask you before but which house are you in? Have you made a lot of friends? With your personality and how cute you are I'm sure you have. Since your father said we shouldn't over-whelm you with too much we'll leave it at this. Hope to hear from you soon sweet heart.

Love,

Mum and Dad.-

As he was reading the letter he didn't notice the huge grin appearing on his face until he heard Nick say, "this is great Harry! They sound like great people. Lot different from their son. Judging by that grin you think so too huh? So, what are you going to write back?"

"Not sure right yet. They do sound amazing don't they? And their mine. My parents." Harry said turning to his friend not even trying to keep the grin off his face. Suddenly they heard a 'Pssss' sound from behind them. Turning they saw that it was Fill and Dill.

"So what's got you two in such a good mood?" Dill asked seeing the huge grin on both their faces. Instead of answering Harry simply passed the twins the letter to read themselves. After they were finished they each gave Harry a cashmere grin.

"Way to go Harry. What are you going to write back?" Fill asked.

"Not sure yet. I'll think about it and then write the response some time tonight." he responded taking the letter back. Before anyone could say anything more it was time for everyone to get to class. Nick and Harry ran to catch up with Draco to walk to Transformations.

"So what was that letter you got Harry?" Draco asked when the found some where to sit.

"A letter from my parents." Harry said simply while handing over the letter. While Draco was reading Harry saw Jake and Ron enter the class and when Jake tried to make eye contact he instantly turned his head away. Instead of sitting right in front of them like they usually did the sat three rows in front of them. Soon Draco had finished reading the letter and said, "well at least their better than Saint Jake." Draco said getting sarcastic when he said _'Saint Jake'_.

"Well _yeah_. So are a lot of other people." Nick said which cause Draco and Harry to just nod their heads in agreement. Before their conversation could continue McGonagall came in and said, "alright, today we are going to be learning to turn a cup into a mouse." and that was the beginning of their lesson. This continued for most of the day until they got to Defense Against the Dark Arts. This was the only lesson that had Harry, Nick, Draco, Alan, Hermione, Jake, and Ron all in the same class. Professor Quirrell began stuttering out instructions and that they were picking their own partners and that they could get to work. Before anyone could move Ron picked Harry and began dragging him to the other side of the room.

Since no one wanted to cause a scene in class they had no choice but to let Ron do as he wished though Jake shot him a confused look since they usually paired up together.

"What do you want?" Harry asked as he glared death at the taller boy.

"I wanted to talk to you for a minute with out your body guards." Ron said trying not to shiver at the intensity of the glare.

"About what?" Harry sighed thinking 'what the hell I've already screamed at one why not the other?'

"About Jake and Malfoy." was all Ron said. Harry remained silent expecting him to see more but when he stayed silent also he rolled his eyes and said, "what about Potter and Draco?"

"Oh, well if he tried to...get to know Malfoy a little better...and...and to be at least civil with him...would you...give him another...another chance? He really wants to get to know you Harry! I'll even try if you want me too! Jake...told me what you said and...well...I was thinking maybe...maybe you were right." Ron said stammering. Harry could tell that this wasn't easy for Ron to admit that he had been misled this whole time and that everything he believed might have been wrong and he admired that he was brave enough to try to ask for forgiveness and to make friends with Draco. Or well at least be civil.

Since he was making the effort Harry decided that he would too. So smiling an encouraging smile at him he said, "sure. I'll give him another chance if I see that he's genuinely going to try to get to know Draco a little better." after hearing him say this Ron smiled a huge grin that got even wider along with a slight blush when Harry continued with, "and you were really brave to come and give it a try. It's really respectable. I guess I owe you an apology too. I'm sorry for judging you."  
>"Aw, it's okay mate. I think we all just got off on the wrong end ya know? There's been a lot of judging of people so I say lets just let the past be the past." Ron grinned at him.<p>

"Yeah, I'd like that." Harry smiled. They then realized they had wasted the whole period on their talk and blushed when they realized they would have to ask their friends what they were supposed to be practicing.

Speed walking back to his friends his blush got deeper when he saw they all had a questioning look on their faces.

"What did the Weasel want?" Alan asked.

"Don't call him that!" Harry yelled making his friends jump in surprise.

"Why? I thought we hated him!" Nick said in shock.

"We did, but...well...he's willing to try...to get along...with _all_ of us...even Draco. He admitted that...he may have been wrong and that he basically wanted to see if what he was told was true or not." Harry told them.

"He really said that?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Yup." Harry nodded.

"Hmmm well...I guess if _he_ can make an effort to try this...than so can we." Draco said. It seemed that Hermione, Harry and Draco we're the only ones to think so.

"I don't like this. It might just be Potter trying to trick us!" Alan said uncertainly.

"He seemed genuinely happy." Harry said.

"I dunno. I guess we could give them a chance. But if it is a trick I'm gonna make them wish they were never born." Nick said glancing at the two boys in question. He turned back to them as soon as Jake turned towards them and they began to walk a little faster towards the lake. Before they could actually reach the lake they heard someone yelling Harry's name. Turning they saw it was Harry's other brother, Alex.

When he had finally got to them he was out of breath as if he had been running a marathon and said, "hey, mind if we talk for a minute?"

Glancing back at his friends and seeing them shrug he followed his older brother towards one of the abandoned rooms. Alex suddenly stopped causing Harry to bump into him.

"Woah! Sorry about that." Alex apologized after making sure he was steadied.

"It's alright. What did you want to talk about?" Harry asked.

"Well, two things really. One being that I wanted to get to know you a little better. Another being how Jake has been complaining about how you seem to hate him and Ron telling me everything he knew was a lie because of something you told Jake. So, want to explain that to me first?" Alex asked leaning back against one of the desks.

"It's simple really. Jake and Ron have been insulting a friend of mine over rumors and not even seeing if any of it's true and I called them on it. Ron apologized to me today and promised to try to get to know him more before he says anything else." Harry explained.

"This friend of yours...it wouldn't happen to be Draco Malfoy would it?" Alex asked starting to rub his temples.

"Yes" was all he got.

"I see. Jake and Ron have gotten into fights with him a lot so I'm not all to surprised. Though I am surprised that Ron apologized. Normally it's Jake who apologizes first than Ron follows." Alex said.

"I guess Ron just came to his senses first this time." Harry smiled.

"Guess so. Hey, I've got this paper due tommorrow so I have to leave now but during the week end meet me at the library, say around 4ish. I do want to get to know you better!" Alex said as he began to walk towards the door.

"Alright. I want to know more about you as well!" Harry called to him before walking back to his friends.

"It's becoming a wired day." was all Nick said as they left to go to the lake. Harry couldn't have agreed more.

-Ravenclaw-Tower-After-Curfew-

"_yawn_ come on Harry. It's time for bed." Nick said already changed into his night cloths.

"You go on. I'll be there in a minute." Harry said from his spot in front of a writing table with a feather in his hand currently writing the letter back to his parents.

-Dear Mum and Dad,

I have been fine actually. Things are a little caotic with the new change but I'm slowly getting used to it all. No, Dumbledore hasn't said anything to me. Why would he? I'm just now starting to get to know Alan and me and Jake are having sort of a rough patch right now. My classes are fine, and I'm in Ravenclaw. Yes, I've got plenty of friends. Four from the orphanage are here. Three two years older than us. Their names are Josh, Fill, and Dill(Fill and Dill are twins). The other two are the same age as me and their names are Nick and Alan. I've met two new people here at Hogwarts and their names are Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. And I miss you two as well. I do hope to see you again soon.

Your son,

Harry-

After re-reading his letter and deciding that it was as good as it could be for his first time he put it in the envelope for in the morning, and went to get ready for bed.

-Authors-Note-

Hope you enjoyed the chapter~! Also I would like to make one thing clear: this story will not be BASHING Ron as I like Ron so if you were hoping for it sorry it's not going to happen and sorry if I got your hopes up. Jake...well that's up to my mood. See ya next chapter~!


	14. Real Gryffindor

_Previously:_

_ "Aw, it's okay mate. I think we all just got off on the wrong end ya know? There's been a lot of judging of people so I say lets just let the past be the past." Ron grinned at him._

_ "Yeah, I'd like that." Harry smiled._

_ After re-reading his letter and deciding that it was as good as it could be for his first time he put it in the envelope for in the morning, and went to get ready for bed._

Chapter 14: Real Gryffindor's step up! Part 1

It had been a week and a half since Ron and Harry had the conversation in DADA and still no improvement. Well...that wan't _enterally_ true. Ron had been being a little more civil with them all but Jake had not, and neither had tried getting to know Draco any better. Their small group was starting to lose their patience with them seeing that they had made no move.

Right when they were at the end of their robes nerves they- they being Hermione, Harry and Draco- had walked in on Ron and Jake arguing. Feeling more curious than what is recommended they hid behind the wall and listened in even though Hermione tried urging them that it was rude despite being curious herself.

"Ron, just stay out of this! What happens between me and Harry is our business!" Jake hissed at the red head.

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't even have the chance you have now! If I'm willing to get along with Malfoy than you should be too. Besides, what if he's right? What if we were wrong about Malfoy? What if we have been acting like bullies?" Ron asked getting angry at his friend. He had gone through the possibility of Harry hexing him for talking to him all for Jake and this is how he was repaid!

"We've known that stupid Slytherin longer than he has, Ron! We know what he's like. Why the sudden change of heart anyway? Don't tell me he's corrupting you too?" Jake glared at him.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about Jake! How can he brain wash me if I've never even had a five minute conversation with him?" Ron asked.

"Just leave it alone Ron. If Harry wants to be a prat and not talk to me than that's his problem. I've tried being nice to him. Tried giving him space. But I refuse to be nice to that git when he never does the same." Jake growled.

"Your the one being the prat! **Grrrr** you know what I'm going to give this a try. With or with out you. If it's true that I've been mean to Malfoy for no reason I'm going to apologize and be the real Gryffindor that I am!" Ron growled before turning and walking away from his stunned friend. Since he was coming towards them Draco, Harry and Hermione ran back a little than became walking calmly back the way they came as if they had not heard a single word. To make it even more believable they had it so he grazed against Hermione.

"Oh, sorry Hermione." Ron said when he realized who he had pumped into.

"It's okay." she said giving him a curious look.

"What's the rush, Weasley?" Draco asked curiously as if he hadn't been listening to everything they said.

"Nothing really Malfoy. Just uh...needed to meet with somebody." Ron said without the usual venom his voice had when he talked to Draco.

"Oh, well we won't keep you then." Hermione said grabbing Harry and Draco's arms and began dragging them away walking past Jake who glared at them as they hurried past. Once they were out of hearing distance they began to slow down.

"I must say, I'm surprised that it's Weasley of all people trying to make this work. He's defiantly raised my impression on him." Draco said while Harry and Hermione nodding their heads in agreement.

"I'm surprised that Potter is being so difficult about this. I mean, he does want to get to know you right? He really ought to know that he has to put effort into getting to know you first. He didn't think you were just going to click did he?" Hermione said with a disbelieving look on her face. As they continued past they walked past a group of Gryffindor's who had been with Jake when they were by the lake-Hemione said their names were; Dean, Seamus, and Neville- and has they walked past Neville and Dean lifted a hand in greeting while Seamus only nodded his head at them as they continued past.

"This is weird! What's gotten into all the Gryffindor's?" Draco asked while they walked towards their last class of the day. Nick and Alan, who had joined them after Lavender stopped them by continuously glancing at them and giggling, gave them curious looks that screamed, 'what the bloody hell are you talking about?'

"I don't know but it's very discomforting that they suddenly changed their attitudes towards us." Hermione said while Harry nodded in agreement.

"Mind telling us?" Nick asked as they reached their final class, DADA.

"The Gryffindor's have all been asking very weird today. First we find Weasley _going off _on Potter saying that maybe we were right and that they misjudged Draco. Then, Dean, Seamus, and Neville walked by and greeted us with no snide comment to Draco _at all_! Lavender kept _giggling_ at us for some strange reason. The Weasley twins handed us a bag of, well I'm not sure _what_ it is and said we'd know what to do with it later. And every other Gryffindor did something odd just like those." Harry explained counting off each event on his fingers. By time he was finished Nick had a surprised look on his face while Alan had a suspicious one on his.

"Why would they suddenly act different for?" Alan asked.

"You don't think Weasley was serious when he said he was going to try and shape up?" Nick asked uncertainly.

"Well what else are we supposed to think? I think that since their seriously putting in their effort that we should too." Hermione said while Harry nodded and Draco nodded but still had an unsure look to his face. Nick and Alan glanced at each other and shrugged. After all, it wasn't like things could get any worse.

-Authors-Note-

So, so, so, so, SO sorry for the late update! And the fact it's short. Between summer school, summer homework, personal problems, lack of motivation and ideas, and the sudden heat wave I haven't been writing much. I'm not sure when the next update is going to be but I swear it'll be longer than this one! Till then, dear readers!


	15. Chapter 15

Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait! Here's the next chapter!

Chapter 15 : Alex Thinks It Over

It had been a while since Alex had seen his parents and spoken to Harry. And the more he thought over the less sense it made. If his parents thought that Harry was dead for all these years, then that would mean they saw a dead body since he highly doubted his parents would just take anyones word for it. So one question is who was the dead body they found? And why would someone switch Harry with it instead of Jake who is the boy-who-lived? And _who_ exactly switched them anyway? It couldn't have been Voldemort since Jake killed him when he shot the Killing Curse. And as far as he knew, no one was with Voldemort when he attacked. The only one other than Voldemort who was there before his parents was Dumbledore. But he wouldn't do anything like that would he...nah!

Then there's the fact that Harry was found in a muggle orphanage. He didn't know of many if _any _pure_-_blood wizard had any idea what an orphanage is! So who ever took Harry had to have some sort of muggle history. And speaking of, you would have thought that the Ministry of Magic would have realised that Harry wasn't dead due to accidental magic so how is it that no one realised where it was coming from until the Hogwarts letter? Do they really do _nothing_ at that place? Do they send no one to check on magical children in the muggle world, orphanage or not?

But that wouldn't make any sense that they never met another wizard either. They act to advanced to have never learned _anything, _so how is it either they know how to do this or how as it never been noticed that Harry isn't dead? And its not only Harry, and those two friends of his Nick and Allan. He also always thought that it was odd that Josh, Fill, and Dill were so advanced and refined as well in first year even though they never had anyone to teach then?

His thoughts were interrupted when Fred and George started the usual pranking session they do every night around this time. As much as he loved being a Gryffindor, and being in the tower, its not really the best of places to be when you want peace and quite to think. Sometimes he thinks the only one who really understands that feeling is Hermione. Another one of Harrys friends. Its amazing that she didn't get placed in Ravenclaw as well. He getting off topic. So he decided to go to the dorms, close the curtains, and put up a silencing charm just in case.

You know, if they sent out a letter for Harry, that meant that he was on the Hogwarts list. Why is it no one noticed his name hadn't disappeared? And when he got his letter, why is it he wasn't suspicious when it was addressed to "Harry_ Potter_" and not to "Harry _Surrey_" like his friends were? The letter _had_ addressed him as Harry Potter, didn't it?

And why was it that McGonagall or Hagrid, who ever helped them get thier supplies, recognized him? He looks like a Potter! How could they possibly not recognized, or even suspect, that it was Harry? How had Dumbledore, who seemed to vist the Potter home every chance he gets to see how Jake is "_progressing_", didn't see any resemblance to thier lost brother and not even wonder?

Why does it seem like he's the only one who's asking these questions? Doesn't anyone want to know how this happened? If theres someone else, the person who took Harry in the first place, who might be up to no good and be trying to be on the look out? For both Jakes and Harrys safety.

'_If no one else steps up to try and figure this mess out, then__** I **__will_' he thought.

Authors Note: I know its short, sorry! RL is being very stressful right now. I can't promise fast updates, but I can promise that I won't give up on this story! Thank you for those who stayed with this so far (and for coming here from ). Please review because it gives me the motivation to write~


End file.
